Hetalia Academy: Fantasia
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino Vargas and Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams are newbies to the magical Hetalia Academy. But the appearances of their fellow students has slightly shaken them, as they are not what they seem to be. AU!School. GerIta, Spamano, PrussiaxFritz, Franada, USUK, side pairings of Turkaine, AusHun and PoLiet. Raiting may go up in future chapters
1. Starting a Fresh

Hetalia Academy: Fantasia

Chapter One: Starting a Fresh

When Matthew Williams had first been told about Hetalia Academy for magical beings of any race, he had been in awe about it and Alfred often told him stories about it that he had heard from his parents. Matthew, being a nekotama, became excited by the news of him attending the school with Alfred, his cousin. But now, as Matthew stood at the gates, staring at the large cathedral-like building and then to the large three-headed dog that was licking at Alfred's face and sniffing at his pockets for treats and back again, Matthew felt a little concerned about signing up in the first place.

"Alright, boy, alright!" Alfred chuckled. "Easy now! Hey! There's nothing in there for ya. Sorry, boy!"

The dog whined as though confused. Matthew knew that this creature wasn't exactly the brightest beast he had ever met. It was as though, the dog was a puppy and nothing more. The dog let out a loud bark and bounded over to Matthew, who yelped and cowered as the dog did the same procedure as what he did on Alfred.

"D-d-don't go sniffing at me." Matthew stuttered. "I haven't got anything for you."

"CERBERUS!" called a voice. "Stop man handling new students! You do this every time."

The dog looked around and let out a pathetic whine and shuffled back. The cousins looked round the dog to see a boy in his late teens, standing at the wrought iron gates with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He had messy, untamed hair, forest green eyes and a slim figure. He looked angelic. Literally. Behind his back was a pair of pearly white wings that were folded neatly behind his back. He wore a white toga, that ended halfway down his smooth hairless thighs and on his face feet were a pair of old fashioned Roman sandals. A brown satchel was hanging was hanging over his shoulder.

"Can I help you two?" he asked, in a matter of fact voice. He had a British accent.

"Yeah, dude!" said Alfred, chirpy as usual. "Name's Alfred F. Jones, proud American and hero and fully fledged vampire."

The British teen pulled a disgusted look and soon turned to look at Matthew. "And you?"

Matthew flinched at the tone of his voice. "M-my name is M-M-Matthew. I'm a nekotama. Alfred's my cousin."

Arthur grumbled and said, walking forward. "I feel sorry for you."

Matthew had to bite his lip to stop his laughter. Arthur stopped and held his hand out to the Canadian. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm from England and a professional magician and also here to show you round."

"Wow, dude! So, you can pull a rabbit of a hat?" Alfred asked, eagerly.

Arthur scowled. "That's just those mortal magicians that do that! I, on the other hand, can do more than that."

"So, what, you can summon the devil?"

"I could if it wasn't against the rules for my kind."

"Your kind?" Alfred asked, dumbly.

"Alfred!" Matthew whined. "Can't you tell he's angel?"

"Oh, right! So, you came all the way from Heaven."

Arthur froze and suddenly became a little shifty. Matthew could tell that the angel was uncomfortable, so he changed the subject.

"So, what did you call the dog again?" Matthew asked, nodding to the beast in question.

Arthur looked up and cleared his throat. "Yes, that's Cerberus otherwise known as Cerberus II."

"The second?"

"Yes. You see, Cerberus, in the Greek mythology, was a large three-headed dog that guarded the gates of the Underworld. This Cerberus," he pointed to the beast. "Is the son of that beast and he was given to us by the goddess, Persephone as a gift to the school. So, now he guards our school. He's the best protection we have here."

"How long has been here?" Alfred asked, stroking the right head of Cerberus.

"About fifty years or more."

"What stage is he in? Puppy or adult?"

"Puppy, I'm afraid but he can put up quite a fight if he wants to."

A bell rang inside the school. Arthur cringed at the noise.

"Second lesson has finished. It's now break time. Come on, I'll show you around."

And they followed Arthur towards the gates, Cerberus, following them, Alfred gave him one last pet on his sleek fur coat and Arthur gave the three heads a slice of cake each and closed the gates. They walked through the courtyard where, what looked like; a Minotaur was chasing a Veela girl through the rose bushes. The courtyard seemed very Greek or Roman and a large fountain was set at the very middle. Its occupants were a fiery bird, a Pegasus, a sorcerer, a centaur and a mermaid that were grouped together as though they were preparing for a battle.

"The fountain that you're seeing there, is a depiction of the of the fire elements at the school. Earth, water, air, fire and magic."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Arthur whooped, as he took out his camera to take a photo. "How long has the school been around for?"

"Two hundred years exactly." Arthur grabbed at the digital camera and shoved it back into Alfred's bag. "Please don't take any pictures or film of this place, unless it's a project of some kind. Not only do we have classes that involve magic but also what you would expect from a mortal school, such as Literature, Maths and Science."

"How long are the lessons?" Matthew piped up

"At least an hour long. Form tutor groups last fifteen minutes for everyone to be signed in or handed their time tables," Arthur explained. "The first break is fifty minutes for everyone to relax. Lunch is also fifty minutes, then back to the form groups for fifteen minutes and then back to lessons then at six after dinner everyone goes to their dorms to wind down and work on homework. Lights go out at eleven and everyone gets up at seven. Breakfast is at eight along with form time. Understand?"

"I think so."

"If there's anything that you want to know or don't clearly understand, ask me and only me. Don't trust anyone else."

"Why?" Alfred said, as they walked up the stairs.

"Just trust me on this. But there are two other boys, who have just started so stick with them if you must but no one else."

They entered the school and both cousins stared in awe at the beautiful decor. Alfred swore under his breath. They worried on walking down the gold and silver corridors until they reached a corridor where two students sat waiting. One of them looked up and beamed.

"Arthur! Hello again!"

The boy had a mop of dark hair with a curl that stuck out a little awkwardly. The other boy, who was next to the Italian boy, had the same hair style except his hair curl was on the opposite side of his head and his hair was dark brown. He scowled at the three and looked away.

"Hello, Feli. Feliciano meet Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. Alfred, Matthew, this is Feliciano Vargas and his brother, Lovino."

"Nice to meet ya." Alfred said. "Which part of Italy are you from?"

"North of Rome, but we lived in Napoli for a while before coming here." Feliciano explained. He turned to his brother and smiled. "Lovino, fratello, come and say 'hi'!"

Lovino looked up at his brother, then to Alfred and Matthew and muttered what sounded like an Italian curse. Feliciano's smile dropped.

"Fratello, why did you say that? Please, be nice. They're our new friends."

"Shut it, Feliciano." Lovino snapped, surprising the North American cousins. "I'll do what I want."

Arthur sighed and turned away from them. "This is probablu something you will expect every day." He then turned to the Italian brothers and said loudly over their argument. "Now! Shall we get on with he tour before the break ends so we can get your timetables checked and into your lessons on time. Come along."

* * *

Alfred stared around him at the very detailed Academy structures as he took in what Arthur was telling them. As they reached the golden staircase, Alfred could hear something. It sounded like angelic singing. This made Alfred want to find out where the singing was coming from, but soon before Alfred could move, the singing stopped and Alfred's thoughts soon vanished and snapped back to Arthur, who was talking about the dormitories.

"Now, you, Alfred will be with me, Feliciano will be with Ludwig – watch it he has a temper – and Lovino will be with Antonio. Be careful of him and his friends, Lovino, they mean trouble. Now, Matthew—" He stopped and looked around for the Canadian. "Matthew? Matthew, where did you go?"

Alfred looked around, suddenly noticing that his cousin was missing.

"Mattie?"

"Where had his cousin gone to?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, well...I know what you're thinking: 'a new story by this girl'. Yeah, well I can't help it! Anyways, remember in When You're Gone, when I said I was going to write a story for the pairing FritzxPrussia which was based on a College AU! Well I've decided not to write it but place the pairing in this story instead along with a few other pairings. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P.**

**Xxxx**


	2. Song of the Siren and Ghosts of Kings

Chapter 2: Song of the Siren and Ghosts of Kings

Matthew walked along the corridor, following the soft singing. He wasn't sure who or what was causing the singing but he needed to find who or what was making it. As he turned right, he saw an open door of where the music seemed louder and to be coming from in there. He walked towards the door and peeked inside.

His eyes widened as he saw a man with long blonde hair, slim figure but with a few muscles, a pert ass and _he _was the owner of the beautiful voice.

As he sang, he poured a mixture into a frying pan and then when the crêpe was finished, he placed it onto a plate on top of some others and then took a skillet and dished out a spoonful and placed it onto the crêpe. The scent filled Matthew's nostrils; he sighed and watched as the man sang in French.

_Elle est dans man tete _

_Elle ne m'abandonne jamais _

_Je la trouve encore plus belle _

_Quand elle s'habille en reggae _

_Elle me suit, a chaque voyage loin d'ici _

_Elle est, ma lady melodie~_

The man turned and stopped singing, when he saw Matthew. They stared at each other. The blonde staring into his eyes and Matthew stared into his. His eyes glistened like water did, when the sun's light caught it. They looked beautiful. They both broke into a smile and soon the blonde found his voice.

"_Bonjour, cherie_~." He purred.

The man was French and the most exotic accent he had ever heard, which made the butterflies in Matthew's stomach flutter.

"_B-bonjour_." Matthew said, quietly.

"Ah~" the man cooed. "You speak French?"

"Yes, I'm French-Canadian, but was born in one of the British-Canada parts...and I assume you are French."

"_Oui_~. I am and I'm also half-siren and you're a...nekotama?"

"Yes, I am. Well, the beautiful singing that led me here should have been the biggest clue that you were a siren."

"Oh, _merci, mon cher_." He purred, and then he turned back to the crêpes and rolled one up and started on the next. Matthew stepped into the room and stood by the cooking area.

"So, how long have you been at the Academy for?"

"Just a year. Zis is my second year here. Oh, by ze way. I'm Francis Bonnefoy."

"Oh, Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you."

"_Et vous_~." Francis turned off the hob and finished off the dish and, took out two forks and held out the plate to Matthew. "_Voila, cher_. Go ahead, try it."

"Oh, okay then."

Matthew took hold of a fork and dug into the food. The food smelt beautiful and when the food was placed into Matthew's mouth, he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"My god." He said, after he swallowed. "That's beautiful. Did you make this yourself?"

"_Oui_, I did. Wiz a few changes and additions I made."

"That's amazing!" Matthew exclaimed, making the Frenchman smile.

"Mattie! Thank god! Ya had us all worried." Said a voice.

Matthew turned around and found himself being hugged by Alfred. He struggled against the American's strong grip.

"Alfred...please let go...Alfred." Matthew breathed.

"Oh, sorry, Mattie." The vampire pulled back and smiled. "What ya doing up here, dude? And who's this guy?" he asked, his attention now focused on the siren.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Francis Bonnefoy. And you are?"

"Matthew's cousin and if you hit on him." Arthur growled, his wings spreading out and twitching menacingly. "And I'll have you back in the swimming net."

"Since when 'ave I ever taken notice of your zreats, Arthur." Francis said, with a slight purr in his voice that gave Matthew the butterflies.

Arthur glared at him and three boys, along with an elderly man that was ghostly white/

"Hey, Franny." Said one of the boys. He had pale skin, silvery hair and crimson red eyes. A pair of silvery white ears were settled into the locks of hair and twitched excitedly and a silver white tail poked from his jeans.

Francis scowled at the nickname. "What now, Gil?"

"Oh, come on, you know you love it! Ooh, food~." And the albino hurried over to the plate and shovelled the food into his mouth. The elderly man looked disapprovingly at the albino.

"Gilbert?" he growled making him stop. "Stop eating food without permission."

"But Fritz..."

"No buts!" Fritz said.

Gilbert put down the fork and went over to the elderly gent and hugged him, muttering something to him.

"Well, you four." Said Arthur. "Let's get the rest of the tour finished and get you into class."

* * *

Francis lounged in his seat, watching one of his friends suck the force of his music and tactician teacher off and his other friend, talking about how cute one of the Italian Brothers was. Francis had also found Matthew incredibly cute and wondered which close he would be in. He should have asked Arthur about it, but the angel was busy talking to a Lithuanian satyr that was trying to get his elf boyfriend off him, while they talked. Francis settled down in his chair and turned his attention to Antonio.

"So, do you think he'll go out with me if I asked?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling with delight and hope.

"I suppose you could, _mon ami_." Francis said.

Antonio beamed. "So, which one do you like? What's his name? Marcus? Martin?"

"His name is Mathieu, Toni and what makes you zink zat I like ze boy?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him. You were practically drooling over him."

Francis blushed slightly. "Am I zat obvious?"

"_Si, amigo_. Gil and I have known you since we were kids. We know you like the backs of our hands."

Francis smiled at his friend and soon Fritz managed to pry Gilbert off him and call out to the class.

"All right, class. Settle down. Gilbert, please sit down."

Gilbert whined like the little puppy he was and trudged over to his desk, next to Francis, with ears perked down and his tail drooping. Fritz shook his head and straightened his clothes and the class sat in their seats as he talked.

"Right, to start this lesson off, we've got four new students starting this year and will be joining you the remaining years."

Francis' eyes widened at the ghost's words. He looked at Gilbert and Antonio, who were shocked as he was.

"I'd like to introduce Matthew Williams, Alfred Jones, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas."

The door slammed open and Alfred strutted in, followed by Matthew and Lovino and a very shy Feliciano. Alfred beamed at everyone in the class. Matthew and the Italian Brothers were looking down at the floor. Matthew looked up and caught Francis' eye. The Frenchman smiled and waved at him. The Canadian blushed and looked back down at the floor; his cute cat like ears flattened and his smooth blonde tail wrapped itself around his leg, like some sort of security.

Fritz smiled at them and spoke some words. But Francis wasn't listening; he was staring, fondly at the Canadian. Francis couldn't help but think that the boy was adorable. Francis could have wrapped him up in his tail and hold him close for eternity. He wasn't sure why he felt this way the Canadian, as he had just met him, but his siren half told him that the gods had fated him to be infatuated with him. And he couldn't ignore fate, not when it came to Matthew. Fritz's mouth was still moving and he was pointing to four different spots of the classroom. Alfred bounded over to the desk that was next to Arthur's who was looking a bit disgruntled and his wings hunched in as though trying to protect the angel.

Feliciano walked slowly over to the desk, behind Francis and Lovino sat behind Antonio, who smiled at the Italian. Francis watched as Matthew came over and sat down in front of Francis.

The Canadian smiled at the blonde, who winked back at him. When they were all seated, class began...

As the bell rang at the end of the fourth lesson, Francis reached out and tapped Matthew on the shoulder. Matthew flinched a little and turned around to look at Francis.

"Hello, Mathieu. I was just wondering would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?" he purred, leaning in closer.

"Umm...umm...I suppose so...okay."

"_Bon_." Francis smiled and looked up at Fritz walked over to a sleeping Gilbert, who had fallen asleep, during the test that the ghost had set them. Fritz leaned down and scratched behind the snow white ears. Gilbert twitched and moaned and swatted the hand away. Ludwig, who was sitting behind Gilbert, grabbed his book and swatted Gilbert on the head, waking him up. Gilbert jumped and looked around and saw Fritz. He smiled at his teacher, who stroked his hair gently.

"Silly wolf." Francis muttered.

Alfred came over with Arthur – or rather dragging him over by the wrist. He sat on Matthew's desk.

"Gil's a wolf?" he asked.

"_Si, amigo_." Said Antonio. "But he's slightly more than that."

"More?" Feliciano asked.

"_Oui, mon ami_. Gilbert and Ludwig are, what you call, werewolves."

"Lovino and Feliciano flinched and stared at the two werewolves in fear were as Matthew and Alfred stared in awe."

"And _Señor_ Fritz is, in fact, a ghost but he's also none other than Frederick the Great, King of Prussia."

Francis could see out of the corner of his eye, Matthew and Alfred looking at the king in shock. Fritz smiled at the newbies.

"Don't worry. I'm just a teacher now, not a king. So, you don't have to bow or praise me. But Gilbert insists, nonetheless."

Gilbert growled playfully and leaned into his lover.

"Wait..." Matthew said, timidly, which made the little voice in Francis' mind squeal! "You two are dating?"

"_Ja_, ve are." Gilbert said, pulling the ghost on to his lap.

"Wait a minute!" Lovino snapped. "They allow that? A teacher dating a student? That's fucking sick!"

Gilbert looked at the Italian and growled. Francis could almost hear Ludwig snarling as well. Fritz heard them and scratched behind Gilbert's ears, making the werewolf sag and lean into the touch. Francis found it amazing of much control the ghost king had over him.

"We are allowed, yes." Said Fritz. "But we have to make sure our relationship doesn't get in the way of my teaching. No matter how much he tries."

Gilbert smiled, devilishly and kissed the former king. Francis smiled and turned to the two Italian Brothers.

"Antonio, 'ere is a shape-shifter. Phoenix is the main animal as 'e comes from a passionate country."

"_Si_, thought the many times I nearly burned down the school, it's caused me so many detentions since the first week I've been here." Antonio said, a little shyly. He turned to the Italians. "So, what about you guys?"

"We're half nymphs." Feliciano said. "Papa's one of those rare male nymphs, he fell in love with our mama when she was exploring the countryside."

"She was from the southern part of Italy." Romano cut in. "She was little stubborn and after a while they started dating and then a few years afterwards, Papa told what he was and she sort of accepted. Two years of being married, mama died in childbirth but we had other nymphs looking after us. Papa did what he could and home schooled us and decided we should come here to be trained."

The grumpy nymph then blushed and slumped back in his seat like a five-year old having a tantrum.

"Well," said Francis, clapping his hands together. "Shall we all 'ead down to ze 'all for some food...or is Arthur cooking again?"

The angel glared at the siren. "My food is fine, thank you very much."

Of course it is_ mon ami_." Francis said, sarcastically. He stood up and hooked his arms around the Canadian. "Come along, _mon cher_. Let's eat."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello! Chapter two is finally done! I never thought it would get done, to be honest. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed towards the end, but I wanted to get cracking on my other chapters for my other stories and chapter three of this one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the little background stories, especially Fritz's: thought it seemed cool enough. By the way the song that Francis' is singing is 'Lady Melody' by Tom Frager. **

**Also thank you to those people, who are following this and have favourite and reviewed. You've made my day. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxxx**

Translations:

Bonjour - hello

Cherie – dear/darling

Oui - yes

Merci – thank you

Mon cher – my dear

Et vous – and you

Voila – there you are

Mon ami – my frends

Bon – good

Si – yes

Amigo – friend

Ja – yes

Señor – mister/sir


	3. Tooth and Palm-Reading

Chapter 3: Tooth and Palm-Reading

Matthew soon finished his food and soon looked at Francis, who was taking a sip of a glass of red wine.

"So, what kind of form do you take when you become a siren?"

Francis hummed softly and set down his wine glass.

"Well, some people, mostly ze Greeks, pictured us sirens as beautiful women but wiz 'orrible bird like features, but wiz beautiful voices zat often lead sailors to zeir doom. Alzough zat was zeir own damn fault for listening."

"But that was all because of your beautiful singing. It's too beautiful to resist."

Francis smiled and tapped Matthew on the nose, gently. Oh, Mathieu, you flatter me so. And my mama. But you see wiz myself being a 'alf nymph, I do 'ave ze singing, but my singing attends to attract ze people zat 'ear it, it also calms ze atmosphere and everyone in it."

"So...if there was an argument, you're singing would calm everyone who 'eard it."

"_Exactement_! Also, whenever I'm in water, my siren form comes out. So, I like a beautiful mermaid."

"I'd like to see that." Matthew said, making the French siren blush.

"One day, you will, _mon cher_." Francis purred.

It was Matthew's turn to blush. They both turned to look around as the bell rang and Gilbert called out to them to hurry up. Francis sighed and they got up out of their seats and followed Gilbert outside the dining hall and down a long corridor towards, a set of double doors that led to a large gym hall. They pushed open the door and entered the hall. Gilbert led them over to a small corner of the room, where Alfred, Antonio and the rest of the group stood. Fritz was standing a little further away from them, looking through a book. Gilbert hurried over to him and kissed his neck, lovingly. Fritz smiled at his lover's antics and scratched the werewolf's ears, making him whine and snuggled into ex-king.

Alfred leaned in and asked. "How did they get together anyway?"

"You'll have to ask Gilbert about that, mi amigo. He never told me or Francis, and we're his best friends. Did he ever tell you, Ludwig?"

"Nein, he didn't. He's never told anyone. So, don't ask him unless he vants to tell you."

"Huh, okay! Alfred said, with a shrug. "So, what we doing in this lesson?"

"Tactics and fighting." Said Francis said. "Fritz is ze only one one who's best at it."

As the rest of the class filed in, Fritz prized his lover's hands off of him and looked at the class.

"Right, is everyone here? Fantastic! So, welcome back to Tactics. So far, a majority of you are getting the hang of it but some of you need to catch up. If this was the 18th century, I wouldn't have allowed you in my army. Only the best would have sufficed."

Matthew could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of anger and strength in his eyes. But it soon vanished and the ex-king cleared his throat.

"Now, for those of you, who really need to catch up, will be instructed by me and some others this year until you manage it." Fritz said pacing in front of class as Gilbert sat looking at him, in awe. "I'll need a few volunteers to show just what I'm talking about."

And at these words, Gilbert's hand shot up, his eagerness bubbling in his eyes. Fritz rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Come on, then."

Gilbert laughed. Fritz smiled at him.

"Anything to show off." He muttered. "Anybody else?"

A boy with spiky blonde hair held his hand up. Fritz motioned for him to stand and then picked Ludwig and the Minotaur that they had seen in the courtyard earlier on.

"All right, now, Lars, Gil, Ludwig and Sadiq will demonstrate the connect actions for facing a tag-team. Ludwig and Gil will face against Lars and Sadiq."

The four split into their teams and stood facing each other.

"All right, I'll guide you through this if there's any confusion." explained Fritz, standing at the side of the supposed battlefield. "Are we ready? Go!"

Sadiq the Minotaur roared and lunged for the two werewolves. Ludwig was the first to move and leapt over is brother and slammed into the Minotaur. Sadiq grabbed hold of the werewolf and threw him back so that he nearly collided with Gilbert. They hit the wall with a loud thud that made Feliciano gasp in horror.

"Gilbert, Ludwig, focus. You're a team, work together. Focus." Fritz commanded.

As the battle continued, Matthew, Lovino and Feliciano had to look away as the four of them beat the living daylights of them!

* * *

At the end of the day with a double lesson of Tactics and of Gilbert and Lars being sent to the school doctor to be bandaged up, the group was sitting in their dorm room. Matthew was sitting beside Francis on the couch by the fire, with Alfred, talking loudly beside them. Arthur was sitting by himself, indulged in a book, his wings fluttering gently. Antonio was cuddling up to Lovino, who trying to escape and get his little brother away from Ludwig, who was chatting nicely. Gilbert was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the sunset, his ears were drooped and his tail swung lazily and hypnotically. Matthew leaned in to Francis, who was reading a French novel.

"Is Gilbert okay?"

Francis looked up, blinked and looked over at his best friend. He smiled and looked back at Matthew.

"He'll be fine in an 'our or two, _mon cher_. 'E always gets like zis when 'e loses a fight. Don't worry zough, a visit from Fritz will probably cheer 'im up. It often does."

Matthew nodded and snuggled up in a slight ball, as the warmth from the fire made him nice and cosy.

"So, 'ave you enjoyed your first day 'ere?"

"Hmm...Yeah, I suppose...so." Matthew yawned.

Francis smiled and reached up to slowly stroke one of Matthew's ears. A soft purr came from the back of Matthew's throat. Francis snuggled into the Canadian, laying his book down on the armrest. Matthew mewled a little and Francis chuckled and kissed the top of his forehead.

It was starting to look like a beautiful friendship for the two...

Over the other side of the room, Ludwig had his hand in Feliciano's, palm up and Feliciano traced his index finger along the lines of the werewolf's palm, telling him his fortune.

"And this line here," he said. "Is your fate line. You're lucky, Ludwig, not everyone has one. Hmmm," The nymph titled his head, thoughtfully. "Yours is every...interesting."

"Vhat do you mean?" the werewolf asked.

"Well, you see here," And he traced the fate line carefully and slowly. "The fate line you have starts at the base of your thumb and then it crosses your life line and then it passes off the life line by itself."

"So, vhat does zat mean?"

"It means that you are often supported by your friends and family, even though you'd like to work alone you always welcome the support you are offered." The nymph looked up and giggled.

"Zat's...zat's quite amazing, Feliciano. You're amazing."

"Awww thanks, Luddy. My papa taught me it when I was young. Lovi didn't quite believe in this kind of thing but I do. It took me a while to get the hang of it and some people love this kind of thing. Since I've come here, I've hoped to try it out on a few people." The Italian smiled, joyfully. "And you're the first. I thank you, Luddy."

"You're welcome, Feliciano." Ludwig said, smiling.

Feliciano beamed and tug into the pasta he had made. Ludwig looked over at his brother, who was still sulking.

"Have you done moaning yet?" he called over.

Gilbert looked over at his brother for a moment and then looked back out the window, his ears twitching again. Feliciano looked over at Gilbert and swallowed.

"Ve~, is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. Fritz will be coming along to see him. Not only is he a tacticians and music teacher, but he's our dorm master."

"Ve~? A dorm master?"

"Dorm masters often come into the dorm they are assigned to and check up on the students and cleanliness of the dorm. All dorms have to be spic and span at all times. And with Frederick being our dorm master, it gives Gilbert a chance to see him more after lessons."

"I can hear you, ya know!" Gilbert whined. Feliciano flinched and coward slightly. Ludwig growled and scowled at his brother. Gilbert scowled back, a growl in his throat and looked away.

The door opened and Fritz stepped into the room.

"Evening, everyone."

"Hi, Fritz!" everyone called.

The former king looked over at the werewolf and glanced at Ludwig, who gave him the usual 'he's in a mood again' look. Fritz rolled his eyes and wandered over to his lover. Gilbert looked around and snuggled into the ghost. Ludwig shook his head and turned back to find the Italian nymph holding out his fork with a large mouthful of pasta wrapped round it.

"Want a try?" the nymph asked.

In Ludwig's opinion, he looked quite cute! Ludwig mentally shook the thought from his head and leaned in to eat the pasta. Ludwig chewed and swallowed with a small smile on his face.

"Wow, zat is good."

"Really? Would you like some more?"

"Umm, sure."

The Italian smiled and wrapped some more pasta around the fork and held out for the German to take.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Chapter 3 is here! Didn't think it would take this long, hmmm? Anyways, I'd like to thank for those people who are following this and favourite it. And thank you also to the people who reviewed since chapter 2 was posted it really made my day. Also, this is just a quick reminder for those who are a little confused about the characters and what creatures they are. Right...**

**Alfred – vampire **

**Matthew – nekotama **

**Arthur – magician/angel (in later chapters Arthur's past will be revealed as he and Alfred get close) **

**Francis – half siren **

**Feliciano and Lovino – half nymphs **

**Ludwig and Gilbert – werewolves **

**Antonio – shape-shifter – phoenix **

**Fritz – ghost of himself ;) **

**Also these made little cameos, so: **

**Toris/Lithuania – satyr **

**Feliks/Poland – elf**

**Lars – a hydra (even though you didn't see him change, I'm just making a clearance for future chapters **

**And the Veela you saw is Katushya/Ukraine (that's also a reference for future chapters too)**

**Okay, now to clear up anything in case you are confused about the whole Fritz case. With Fritz being a ghost you may thing, he'll be transparent and slip through things. Not my version he isn't, he can easily shift his ghostly self to become solid or...un-solid. Or whatever the word is. My brain's not working today for some reason now, since I finished this chapter. **

**But anyways, I've babbled. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and you review and keep following me. Thank you again. If you have any questions about this or whatnot, just PM me and I'll let you know. **

**Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

Translations:

Exactement – exactly


	4. The Werewolf and Nymphs

Chapter 4: The Werewolf and Nymphs

The next morning, after a fitful sleep, Antonio woke up to hear his Italian roommate, screaming at the top of his voice about something or other. Antonio stretched and climbed out of bed and hurried into the bath room.

"What's wrong, Lovi~?" he asked, cheerily.

Lovino jumped. "_Chigi_!" He turned sharply on the Spaniard. "Don't do that, you Spanish bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Lovi. So, what's the hub-bub?"

Lovino growled. "Don't call me that! It's Lovino, not Lovi."

"_Lo siento_, Lovino. So, what's wrong?"

"The damn water keeps stopping and starting for some reason."

Antonio blinked for a moment and then something clicked in his head. "Oh, I think I know what the problem is. Hold on."

The brown haired Spaniard left the bathroom and out of the bedroom, he walked down a flight of stairs and knocked on a door. A few seconds later, the door opened to a naked Francis, who was drying his hair.

"Oh, Antonie, what's brought you 'ere?"

"Beg pardon, amigo. But could you stop using your water abilities on the shower—"

"FRANCIS!" the angry voice of Arthur yelled. "WILL YOU PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF?"

"And give everyone their water back?" Antonio finished, miserably.

Franics pouted. "But Antonie, I can't!" the French siren moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because I 'ave Mathieu in ze bathroom and...I want a little peak."

Antoino sighed. "Francis, peek at Matthew on your own time but not in the morning when we all want to get ready!"

"Oh, Antonio, you spoil my fun." Francis whined.

The blonde closed his eyes and after a moment or two, he reopened them again.

"Zere! All done!"

"_Gracias_! Oh, by the way, how many times did you peek on Matthew when he was changing last night?"

"I 'ave no idea what you're talking about, _mon ami_?" Francis said, defensively, although his cheeks, which were pink, gave the game away.

"Oh, come on, _mi amigo_. I saw you scratching the nekotama's ears."

Francis blushed red. "_Oui_~. Well, you wouldn't stop cuddling zat Lovino nymph, when he pleaded you to."

Now, it was Antonio's turn to blush. Behind him, he could hear footsteps and he turned to see Gilbert, looking a little dishevelled and with a big goofy grin on his face. He stopped and smiled at them.

"Morning, guys. Did you get any last night?" he giggled.

Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop bragging, Gil." Francis groaned.

"Ummm, Francis?" said a timid voice from inside the room. "The waters gone weird, can you come and fix it?"

Francis turned round. "Ah, coming, _mon cher_."

"'Coming, _mon cher'_." mimicked Gilbert.

Francis scowled and slammed the door in their faces. Gilbert's grin vanished and he looked at Antonio in disbelief.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" he asked.

Antonio sighed at his friend's stupidity. Out of the three of them, Francis was the sensitive one and emotional one. Antonio was also sensitive but not as much as Francis, where as Gilbert was a little tough nut but when it came to Fritz, Gilbert's sensitive side had seemed to blossom last year since they started dating. 'Courting', as Fritz liked to call it and he had often made Gilbert melt into goo by a few words or a simple caress.

"Well," Antonio said, turning from the door and starting to walk away. "I better get back to Lovi and tell him the water's okay."

* * *

In Feliciano and Ludwig's room, Ludwig's eyes fluttered open to some sort of commotion going on outside. He looked at the door, hearing Arthur yelling at the top of his voice and hearing some other voices. Ludwig sighed. Even though, it was early in the morning, he would never get a decent sleep with these idiots around. He yawned, his ears twitching and his tail wagging against something soft, that was 'veeing' softly. He turned round and saw Feliciano tucked up in this bed, sleeping like a baby. Ludwig growled and poked the nymph, sharply.

"Hey!" he barked.

Feliciano jumped and fell out of bed with a loud thud! The nymph yelped and rubbed his head as his curl sprang into a wonky line. Feliciano looked up at the snarling werewolf and coward.

"S-sorry, Luddy. But it was so cold last night. I wanted to ask you but you looked so cute asleep and I didn't want to wake you. So...I climbed in and..."

A dark blush appeared on Feliciano's cheeks and he looked away. The snarl on Ludwig's face vanished and he looked, sympathetically at the nymph.

"Feli." The German sighed. "Feliciano, look at me."

The Italian sniffed and looked up at the werewolf. Ludwig smiled and crawled out of bed and sat down by Feliciano.

"Don't worry, Feli. I'm not mad at you, so stop crying. I vouldn't have minded."

Feliciano smiled shyly and hugged him. Ludwig, who had not been expecting this, awkwardly patted his head and rubbed his back with the other.

* * *

Lovino spun round and saw his brother, skipping along side of the damn werewolf bastard. The older nymph growled and stomped over to them as Antonio called out to him. The two soon caught sight of the scowling nymph and Feliciano smiled.

"Good morning, _fratello_!" Feliciano called and leaped to hug his brother, But Lovino shoved him out of the way and growled at the taller teen.

"Now, listen, you wolf snarling prink!" Lovino snarled. "You stay away from my _fratello_ and stay with your own kind."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the nymph and looked at Feliciano, who looked a little unnerved. "If your bruder vishes me to be to be friends viz him, zen it is up to him not you. He's old enough to make his own decisions."

Lovino scoffed at this. "No, he doesn't. Sometimes he can't even change a plug without getting all flustered. Now, leave him alone." He turned back to his brother. "Come on, Feliciano."

Feliciano seemed to be in two minds. He looked between his brother and his new friend. Then he hurried over to the werewolf and shook his head. Lovino stared at his brother in shock.

"Feliciano, you're coming with me. Now, come on."

Feliciano, however, shook his head again and hid, timidly, behind the blonde. Lovino snarled and finally having enough stormed back to sit back down next to Antonio at the table. he simmered in his seat as he watched Antonio and Alfred play 'Angry Birds' on their phones. He looked round to his brother, sitting with the werewolf as they chatted with Francis and Matthew. Something in Lovino was making his heat swell and he tried to keep it down but it just wouldn't budge.

Lovino was, and had always been, a little jealous of his younger brother. Everybody seemed to get along with him and first sight but with Lovino, it was a different matter all together. But he partly blamed himself because of his attitude. His papa's boyfriend, Diedrich, had joked that he took after his mama all together. Lovino had often wondered that and had tried to get his papa to confirm this, but he just changed the topic. On top of this, he knew his papa loved them both equally, but he had always preferred Feliciano more. True, Lovino may be jealous of his younger brother for this but...he couldn't help but be protective or him like he had been before. Lovino never had many friends but since arriving at the academy, things changed.

And then there was Antoino. The Spaniard seemed to like him despite his horrible attitude to him. He didn't seem to cower or be upset much by his harsh words. He didn't know what the Spaniard liked about Lovino, but the Italian surely had something.

He looked at the shape-shifter as he and Alfred cheered their triumph. Antonio looked over at Lovino beaming.

"Lovino? Do you want to have a go?" he asked.

Lovino shook his head and snuggled own into the couch.

* * *

Arthur winced as he pulled a feather from his wings and grimaced. It was bent and nearly close to snapping in two. He placed the feather in the box with the rest of his feathers that were in similar condition and he soon closed the box. Arthur lay back on his bed, on his stomach, and let his wings flutter.

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the music. It soothed his nerves and calmed him down on a stressful day. Something in Arthur was telling him that it _was_ going to be a very stressful day. But he wasn't sure how or why. The room door opened – or rather banged open – and revealed Alfred, who grinning.

"Hey, Artie! What you doing in here for?"

"I was relaxing until you barged in." And it looked as though his stressful day was about to start.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, dude." He then began to look round.

"What you looking for?" Arthur asked, sitting up on the bed and watching the vampire look around the room carefully.

"Trying to remember where I left my bag last night."

"Where did you last put it?" Arthur sighed.

"Not sure." He then walked over to his bed and looked around the sides of the bed but not too much success. Alfred cracked his fingers, bent down by his bed and seemed to reach for something under his bed...and did possibly the unimaginable. The vampire lifted the bed up with one hand. He raised the bed above his head, let out a soft exclaim as he found his bag, took it and dropped the bed softly.

Arthur stared at the vampire, aghast. For spending so many years in Heaven until he arrived at the school, he had never seen the power of a vampire before. Angels never bothered with the blood lusting creatures or get involved with them. The angel had read about the abilities that vampires had, such as their uncontrollable thirst for blood, their speed and gracefulness and also for their strength. But never had he witness a vampire's strength until now.

"You all right, Artie?" Alfred asked, shrugging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine...and don't call me that." The angel said, getting up off his head and straightening his toga. He threw on his sandals and tied them up, then threw on his brown satchel and left the room with the American.

As they walked down the stairs to head to breakfast, Alfred broke the silence between them.

"Hey, Arthur, I've been wondering." He said. "Why did you decide to come to the Academy? Surely, Heaven would be able to teach you all this stuff?"

Arthur froze on the stairs. Alfred didn't know until he was a few steps between them, he spun round and looked up at Arthur. The angel could feel his body shaking.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. But it's a personal matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

Arthur scowled at him. "Like I said, it's personal."

"Oh, right...well, forget I mentioned it." he said, waving it off.

Arthur nodded and they continued walking down the stairs and along to the west wing of the Academy until they got to class and caught up with the rest.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. This took so long to write. Didn't think I'd get it finished in time. The next chapter will contain a little time skip of three weeks and romance begins to blossom. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are love :)**

**Translations: **

Lo siento – I'm sorry

Gracias – Thank you


	5. Making Beautiful Music Together

Chapter 5: Making Beautiful Music Together

**Warning: *sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff* do you smell that? Oh, wait! I know! It's the smell of yaoi up ahead and rating will go up with this chapter to M. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks later, the four newbies settled in fine ad soon they fully grasped the battle tactics that Fritz taught them – except Feliciano, who coward under Sadiq's strength and hid in a corner. They all had a good giggle about it afterwards include Feliciano. Francis had often seen the cute Italian snuggled up to Ludwig as he read his palm again. Matthew had agreed too that they made a cute couple and earned a chuckle from the siren. Francis often wondered to himself why _he_ hadn't gone up to his roommate and asked him for a date but something was holding him back, he didn't know what it was, but he had to overcome that obstacle and make a leap.

But that all changed on the last day of the fourth week, Francis and Matthew were both sitting on Science when suddenly Matthew began to twitch and squirm in his seat. Francis looked over in worry.

"Mathieu? Are you all right? He whispered, so the teacher couldn't hear them.

Matthew smiled at him."_Oui_, Francis. I'm fine."

He squirmed in his seat and tried his best to pay attention as the teachers explained the work, they had to finish. Francis couldn't help but worry for his little neko; he shifted his seat closer and leaned against him. Matthew froze and Francis could make out the smallest of mewls coming from the Canadian.

"Mathieu, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Francis asked as they packed their things away before the bell rang.

"Yes, Francis. I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong."

"But..._mon cher_, your cheeks are pink and you looked flushed."

"I'm just feeling a little warn, but I'm fine, honestly.

Matthew sniffed a few times and began to mewl in...Bliss. Francis sighed; he was never going to get anything from his little Canadian. He was becoming quite concerned; he had never seen the Canadian act like this. But he couldn't badger the poor nekotama any further.

When the bell rang, signalling the break, Matthew leapt from his seat and hurried out with a word to Francis. Now, Francis was worried! The Frenchman hurried out of the classroom and went to find Matthew. He couldn't have gotten far, so the siren decided to check out their dorm room. He peered in, softly calling out.

"Mathieu? Mathieu?" he called.

The Canadian had to be around here somewhere. There were some sounds of mewling and pants coming from the bathroom. Francs walked over to it and opened it softly. He saw Matthew, kneeling by the toilet, mewling and looking very rosy cheeked. His pants were down slightly and his hand seemed to be moving around his crotch.

"Mathieu, _cherie_?"

Matthew jumped and looked round. When she saw Francis, he became scarlet and ducked down, his hands covering his lap.

"F-F-F-Francis? W-w-why are you here?"

"I wanted to know why you hurried out of Science like that. I was...worried."

"Y-you were?"

"Of course, _mon cher_? Now, what's going and are you in such a delicious yet awkward position?"

"It's nothing, Francis, like I said. It's just...something...we nekotama's always go through."

Francis blinked at these words and then the penny dropped. "Mathieu...are you...in 'eat?"

Matthew flinched as though he was dodging a bullet. He looked at Francis and nodded, slowly. Francis awed at him and hugged the nekotama, nuzzling his neck.

"Oh Mathieu, it's nozing to be ashamed of. We sirens, who are also water nymphs, often get zem too."

"Really?"

"_Oui_~." Francis purred. "So, tell me, _mon cher_. What or who 'as gotten you zis way?

Matthew blushed again and looked away from his roommate. Francis reached out, taking hold of the Canadian's chin and titling his force towards his.

"Mathieu..."

Matthew sighed and leaned into Francis. It's you, Francis."

"Oh, _mon cher_. I had no idea you..."

He could hear Matthew inhaling his scent and squirming and mewling. Francis smiled and held the neko even tighter.

"I had no idea you felt ze same way, _mon petit chaton_."

"Well, the feeling is mutual, _ma sirèn_." Matthew said, inhaling deeply his scent.

"_Bon_." Francis whispered. "Now, _mon petit_, would you like a 'elping 'and?"

Matthew looked as though, he was going to shy away but he didn't. He leaned in to Francis and kissed his neck softly, making Francis' stomach do the conga!

"_S'il vous plait, ma beau sirèn_."

Francis smiled and kissed him on the cheek and slowly moved his hands down to caress at Matthew's throbbing member.

"I'll take care of you, _mon petit chaton_, I always will."

* * *

For the first time ever, Gilbert had gotten into trouble with Fritz...and had received a detention from his lover. And Fritz wasn't in a good mood. He didn't know why his beloved former king was being like this towards him and he hadn't made his lover's mood better by being a bad boy in class and got a playful pull on the tail that made Gilbert slightly go into heat and he would sit in a corner until he calmed down with a scorn from his brother.

Now, Gilbert was sitting at his usual desk, writing out a long essay of which he should have just completed, glancing up at Fritz who was flinching madly through a book.

"Gilbert, finish that essay off or else you'll face another detention." The older former king snarled.

Gilbert startled, quickly looking down at his essay and began to write again. He looked up as Fritz threw the book far from his desk, making the werewolf wince.

Three pages and over a thousand or two words later, Gilbert placed his pen down and cracked his fingers.

"Fritz," he called. "I'm done."

"Good, now bring it here." Fritz growled as he placed a finished marked essay on a pile. Gilbert sighed and brought the essay over to him. He placed it gingerly on the desk and the teacher picked it up and began to read it.

Halfway through the essay, Fritz looked up at Gilbert who was still standing next to him, panic in his eyes.

"Gilbert, are you all right?"

"_Ja_, I'm fine. Just..."

Fritz placed the essay down and clasped his lover's hand. "Gil, what's wrong?"

"Vhy did you snap at me? You've never treated me like zis until today! _Und_ I vant to know _vhy_ I am getting ze brunt of it."

Pants began to leave Gilbert's lips as he let out the words he'd been longing to say all day. Never had he snapped so harshly at Fritz before. Hurt began to seep into the ghost's eyes and Gilbert was starting to regret his outburst. Fritz sighed.

"Gilbert, I know I've been quite harsh viz you. _Und_ I never told you ze reason...up until now." He said, sadly.

"Vhat are you...oh, god. It's to do viz your vati, isn't it?"

Fritz looked away and nodded. Gilbert knelt down beside him and placed his head in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Fritz. I didn't realise until now."

"It's not your fault, Gilbert." Fritz spoke, stroking the Prussian's silky locks through his fingers.

Gilbert growled gently and whined a little as the old king's hands, began to scratch behind his ears. Gilbert looked up at the old king and smiled at him.

"So...am I forgiven?" he purred.

"Of course, you are." Fritz whispered. "I'm sorry, _meine kleine Welpen_."

The werewolf froze and looked up at the ghost. "Oi, I'm no puppy!"

"Could have fooled me." The former king said, cheekily.

Gilbert growled and pounced on the king, but went right through him and collided with a cupboard. Gilbert shook his head and looked up at the now smirking king.

"Forgot you could that."

Fritz laughed and whistled at him like an owner would to a pet dog. This made the werewolf snarl. His body began to heat up rapidly and his bones began to crack, his uniform ripped away and the Prussian changed into a bear sized, white wolf, snarling and snapping. Fritz smirked and walked over to Gilbert. He twirled his fingers, telling the werewolf to turn over. Gilbert obeyed and watched as the former Prussia king came over to his side and knelt. He reached out and stroked the snowy white fur. His wrinkled hand travelled to the wolf's stomach and he began to tickle, making the wolf whine, his back leg jerking madly, the talons scratching against the cupboard.

"Now, will you obey your king?" Fritz asked, as his hand moving further down the wolf's stomach.

* * *

Arthur sat in the courtyard, reading a book, whilst sipping a cup of tea. He liked being outside, alone with a book. Not only was lying in his room with calming music by The Beatles good for him, but so was this. It took his mind off things and he completely went into a different world. Like what had happened this morning. Only the silly America would ask him into such a personal thing. Well...if he knew of course. If he only knew what happened. What had happened all those years ago!

Suddenly, Arthur's head was filled of images. Angels yelling insults at him, calling him a traitor. His family begging for forgiveness. For mercy. A beautiful set of wrought golden gates opened and...

"Artie..." a voice called.

Arthur jumped and looked round. A green mint coloured creature hovered in front of him, looking at him with sad black eyes.

"Oh, hello, Flying Mint Bunny." Arthur said, reaching out to pet his magical friend.

"What's wrong, Arthur? You looked sad." The winged bunny asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Minty. Just...old memories."

The winged creature fluttered closer to the angel and nuzzled his cheek, fondly. Arthur giggled and pushed the bunny gently away.

"It's all right, Mint. You don't have to worry. About me."

"Hey, Arthur!" a voice yelled.

Arthur started and spun around to see the vampire bounding over to him, leaping at incredible speed. In a blink of an eye, the vampire set down beside him and beamed. Arthur rolled his eyes. Show off, he thought.

"What ya doin? The American asked, leaning a bit too close for comfort, but then his eyes were soon averted when he caught sight of something. "Who's this little guy?"

The vampire reached out and softly began to pet Flying Mint Bunny. The winged creature seemed to purr under his touch. Arthur was amazed by this. Mint Bunny always coward away from other people apart from himself, but Alfred was a whole new story. He smiled as the two new friends nuzzled each other. Then the vampire froze and gently pushed the green bunny away and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Alfred, are you all right?"

Alfred nodded, but he didn't seem okay. Arthur turned to the creature.

"Mint Bunny, off you go now. I'll call you when I need you, okay?"

Mint Bunny nodded and flittered off deep into the courtyard. The angel turned back to the vampire, who was taking deep breaths his hands, still covering his mouth.

"Are you all right, Alfred?"

"Yeah, it's just...I could smell his animal blood. That's all. But it's all right though." He panicked when he saw the horrified expression on Arthur's face. "I won't eat him; my parents taught me how to control it."

"Control your thirst?"

"Yeah, I only drink some animal blood, but in some emergencies or dangers I drink enemy blood. By dad taught me it best. Mom often struggled with it. And then there was the incident..."

At these last words, his voice trailed off slightly. Arthur leaned in slightly.

"Alfred?"

The American sniffed and shook his head. "It's all right. When...I was younger, my parents had to send me away and go into hiding."

"W-why?"

"Vampire hunters were patrolling the state we lived in. I lived with Mattie and his family for nine years praying to any god or entity up there to bring them back to me. We were finally reunited soon after my sixteenth birthday. When we moved back, our home was destroyed and we had move from place to place. From state to state."

He sniffed and wiped his eyes before continuing to speak. "We soon got a call from Mattie's parents saying we could stay at theirs and move into Canada, softly. And we did. But I know that they were still out there somewhere."

The vampire looked over at the quiet angel who was staring at him.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred." Arthur croaked, finally. "I...I'm just so sorry."

"It's all right." Alfred said, reassuringly. "You didn't know and don't worry, you don't have to tell me your personal past story. I doubt or wonder if you had or hadn't had a childhood as bad as that."

Arthur's look of shock turned into one of disgust. "Excuse me?" the Brit snarled. "A childhood that's not as bad as that story you told me?"

"Artie...you misunderstood me. I only meant—"

"I know what you meant." The angel growled. "You don't know the first thing about me. You never have and hope you don't."

The angel stood turned away, his wing smacking Alfred's face. He didn't know how hard nor care a bit about Alfred. The idiot, how dare he offend him about his past! Tears fell down his cheeks. Sobs seeped from his lips and he burst into the dorm room. He walked past everyone, as they called his name. He ignored them and headed into his dorm. He flung himself on his bed, pulling out his wand and locked the door with it so no one could enter. He buried his face into his pillow and sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew was curled up beside Francis, purring as he stroked behind his ears. Francis kissed his eyelids making him giggle. They had missed an entire break and three quarters of a lesson being locked in their room. Matthew's little heat problem was over thanks to Francis' help and love or the nekotama. They were now tired and lying in Matthew's bed.

"I still want to see your siren form." The neko yawned, nuzzled into Francis like a cat. (No pun intended).

Francis chuckled. "All in good time, _cherie_, all in good time."

Matthew mewled in frustration. As Francis curled his arms around his little Canadian, the door banged open to reveal Antonio and Gilbert.

"Whoa! Franny, put some clothes on, for za love of _Gott_."

"Oh, shut up, Gil!" Francis said, flinging the covers off him and Matthew. The nekotama squealed and flung him himself at the siren to hide his nakedness. "So, what's the hub-bub?"

"It's Arthur." Antonio explained. "He's been missing from lesson and he won't come out of his room."

"And you want me to do it?"asked Francis, in disbelief.

"No," Gilbert snarled. "We all are. Luddy's trying to get in but Arthur magically locked it. We've got to talk some sense into him."

Francis sighed and stood up to put some clothes on. Matthew followed suit after Gilbert and Antonio turned round to give them some privacy. The four soon walked down the corridor until they came to Arthur's door. Fritz was standing near the door, trying to pry the Brit out as Ludwig tried knocking the door down.

"Ludwig, please stop or you'll do yourself an injury." Fritz warned. Ludwig stopped, glared at the door, his eyes bearing into it. The ghost turned back to the door and spoke softly. "Arthur, open the door and let me in. We can discuss this without any interference."

"Just go away, Frederick! I...I don't want to talk to anyone." Arthur yelled from the other side of the door.

"Arthur." Francis called. "Stop acting like a child, you're more zan zat!"

"Shut it, you frog. I don't want to see anyone. That damn American thinking he's better than me. That damn bastard!"

"Alfred..." Matthew muttered. "What's he done?"

"What about me?"

Everyone turned and saw a bemused Alfred, staring at the congregation outside his room. Matthew looked at his cousin.

"Alfred, what did you say to Arthur to make him lock himself in his room?"

"Oh, not you too. Look, I never said—"

"Get that American idiot away from me now!" Arthur called.

Fritz sighed. "Alfred, please tell us why Arthur is acting like this."

"But Fritz, I never meant anything by what I said to him. I didn't even think he would take offence by it."

"Offence by what?" the king said, exasperatedly.

"I...I...I..." Alfred started. He huffed childishly and stormed over to the door. He grasped the door handle and he pulled on the door, breaking it from its hinges. Everyone including Arthur started at Alfred's actions. But the shock on Arthur's face left him and became anger.

"I don't want to speak to you."

"Arthur, I apologize for what I said. But I didn't mean anything by what I said. I didn't know..."

"Of course, you didn't, you blithering idiot." Arthur shot. "Because your childhood wasn't as bad as mine, nobody has. You aren't an outcast from your own home, like I am. I can't even see my own family because of my past."

"Not an outcast? My family and I had to move from our home because of vampire hunters. If that's not an outcast then what is?"

"At least you aren't a fallen angel!" Arthur shot. Alfred stared in shock, his mouth fully open. "That's right, Alfred. I'm a fallen angel. I'm a traitor to heaven."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Dun dun dun~! Arthur's a fallen angel! Shocker, huh? More on his past will be revealed in the next chapter and Franada has blossomed! I thought it was quite fun with the FritzxPrussia part. I have no idea how I came up with that but I didn't none the less. Man, this is a long chapter LOL **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I did. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx **

**Translations: **

Mon petit chaton – my little kitten

Ma sirèn – my mermaid/siren

S'il vous plait – please

Ma beau – my beautiful

Meine kleine Welpen – my little puppy


	6. The Fallen Angel and The Vampire

Chapter 6: The Fallen Angel and the Vampire

"_Not an outcast my family and I had to move from our home because of vampire hunters. If that's not an outcast then what is?" _

"_At least you aren't a fallen angel!" Arthur shot. Alfred stared in shock, his mouth fully open. "That's right, Alfred. I'm a fallen angel. I'm a traitor to heaven." _

Everyone stared at the angel, who was glaring at Alfred, tears starting to fall from his eyes. The silence was quite deafening, it made Alfred slightly sick. Soon, it was broken by Fritz.

"Come along, everyone. We must leave these two to deal with their problems."

Everyone soon left, thought it took some time as Gilbert wouldn't leave but Fritz ordered him to. Once the hallway was empty, Alfred took a step further into the room.

"What did you say? A fallen angel?"

"Yes Alfred, a fallen angel. I've been like this since I was sixteen."

"But why do you still have your wings? I thought angels lost their wings when they turned fallen."

"Not for this crime that I committed anyway." Arthur said, sitting down on his bed and curled into his pillow. "We only lose or wings for a very serious crime. But mine wasn't so bad."

"What...what? Worse than turning your back on heaven to be on the side of Satan?"

"Nothing is worse than that crime!" Arthur shot. "You see, a little before my sixteenth birthday...I fell in love with a mortal. He was so beautiful. I...I went behind my family's back when my brother's warned me. When I turned sixteen, I lost my chastity to him and then the other angels found out and they called a trial. Gabriel and the other High Angels labelled me as an outcast and I was nothing but a fallen angel. My family pleaded with God and the High Angels to forgive me, but they wouldn't accept the plea."

"So, you fell from Heaven and came here?"

"No, I fell from Heaven by force and I had nowhere to go. I had no relatives on Earth just my lover. But..."

"But?"

"He turned his back on me when I need him most. Apparently, he had found someone else during my trial and I was left all alone. And then I was taken in by a band of shape-shifters who were like Antonio and they understood my...situation and looked after me."

"They became your new family?" the vampire asked, sitting down on the bed beside the angel.

"Yes, they did. I sometimes wished to see my family again and even prayed...but it never came true. My prayers weren't even answered and soon after I was taken in, I made a vow to...never fall in love again."

"You mean like that Tom Jones song?"

Arthur laughed and wiped he tears from his eyes. "Yes, yes, I suppose you could call it that."

The angel looked up at the vampire, quite saddened. Alfred sighed and scooted over to the angel. He hugged the angel close, the silk like feathers brushed against his skin softly and he placed a friendly kiss on top of Arthur's head. Alfred looked down at the angel; he leaned in...only to get Arthur backing away from the prompt kiss and embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking hold of the angel's hand.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I can't...not after what happened years ago."

"So what, Artie! That's in the past; it shouldn't stop you from loving someone else. Not everyone is like that mortal you loved. You didn't deserve him. You should be with someone new."

"But Alfred..."

"Not buts, Arthur. Come on, start a fresh...give...give us a chance. I won't harm you like that bastard did. I promise you."

Tears pricked at the corners of the angel's eyes. Slowly, he nodded and leaned into the embrace of the American, who grinned from ear to ear. Alfred snuggled up to his angel and stroked his wings, making them flutter.

* * *

"I don't think we should have left them." said Matthew, as he spun around to face Francis in music. "What if they destroy half of the dorm room?"

"Arthur isn't capable of doing zings like that. Being an angel, he doesn't 'ave ze strength or ze willpower to do so."

"But he's a fallen angel; surely fallen angels would do as they wish, now that they're no longer a part of heaven."

Francis sighed and became silent, wondering what to say next. "Well...Fallen angels who 'ave committed treason against 'eaven, for such zings like committing one or more of ze seven deadliest things, is an act of ze most unspeakable things an angel can do. But for ze 'crime' that Arthur committed against heaven, was falling in love, lust, and losing his chastity to zat mortal. Fortunately, for him ze act wasn't so bad in zeir eyes but it was still treason against 'eaven. Zat is why he wasn't dragged all ze way to 'ell and he didn't have his wings torn from him."

"So, Arthur's act was only a timid crime, like a minor theft or vandalism."

"Precisely like zat, _mon cher_. Arthur didn't commit a fully fledged treason. He was allowed to keep 'is wings and powers but not to return to 'eaven or see 'is family in any way what so ever."

"So, what happened to the mortal, he fell in love with?"

"He turned his back on Arthur. Fell in love wiz someone else. He left Arthur all alone, when he needed 'im. Arthur was 'omeless for several months. He had to keep his identity hidden because of his wings. Zey made him stand out and he had to go into 'iding. Luckily, someone took him in, knew what he was and he became part of ze family. Arthur had a new family but he never forgot his own which was still in 'eaven."

"Did they know that mortal had fallen out of love with Arthur? Maybe that was the reason why they took Arthur's punishment so easily."

"Zat, I'm afraid, I don't know. It remains a mystery...but we can only wonder."

Matthew was silent for a minute or two. Soon he spoke again. "So...can Arthur die or not?"

"_Non_, he's immortal. He can still 'ave his wings taken from 'im by demons or angels because zey 'ave ze power to do so unless they pass a pardon to 'im. But if zey are removed forcefully like you ripped them from his back or tore them away, or you didn't use the demonic or angelic powers, he would just as easily grow zem back."

"Can angels do that?"

"Oh, _oui._ Sometimes, ze story gets confused and mortals tend to zink zat angels just lose zeir wings for committing treason."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Some mortals can be a little dumb when it comes to not knowing ze truth. Only, ze right and confidential people would know ze right story and secrets."

Matthew nodded. "So, what crime can angel commit to cause become a bigger traitor to what Arthur is?"

"Hmm...I zink it would be murder...adultery, alzough I can't understand why people would do such a zing, zere's leaking information to demons or to Satan himself—"

"What? The devil's real?"

"Of course, he is. You should speak to Dr. Roderich about it if you so wish."

"The school doctor is a Satan worshipper?"

Francis let a short laugh. "Aww, Mathieu, you are so adorable. He doesn't full worship Satan, zere are some zings zat our Doctor doesn't agree wiz zat his Lord and Master does, but yes he does."

"And the school allowed that?"

"Well, yes, zey do. Zey allowed Arthur into ze school, where a demon resides but zey are are told not to perform any...oh, what you call it...religious campaigns to make anyone join sides and zen create a full scale riot."

"And what do you believe in?"

"_Moi_? Well, I believe in magic and magic has its own religion. Every zing does. We believe in what we want to believe, as do you."

Matthew smiled. "So, what's your story? I told you about mine. What about you? What was your past like?"

"Kind of like any orphan boys would be. My mama lived in Paris for more zan 'undred years. She was a pure French nymph and my father was mortal Frenchman. My mama had lived in an 'ouse just by ze River Seine. One day, zey met and zey fell in love. Being in ze city of _l'amour_ and romance, zey would. Not long after I was born, my papa died. Zere was a big outbreak of ze flu and he caught it razer badly. My mother was ze only one who cared for me, until I was seven. She died of a broken heart zat she 'ad been carrying for so long.

"Ze gods must 'ave taken pity on 'er for keeping 'er alive for so long. I was too young to live in an 'ouse all by myself. I was too young to get a job, so I left ze house and lived in ze Seine for three years. Until I met Antoino and he said zat I could come and live wiz 'im. I immediately said 'yes' and we became great friends. Zen we came 'ere and met Gil, who after four months of being 'ere, he fell in love wiz Fritz."

Matthew reached out to clasp Francis' hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry to hear that, Francis."

"_Merci, mon petit_ Mathieu, but enough stories of ze past, let's forcus on ze future: our future togezer."

Matthew blushed and giggled as Francis leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. The door opened and a disgruntled Lovino came in, and sat down roughly at his desk.

"_Salut_, Lovino. And where is _cher_ Antonio?" Francis asked.

The nymph didn't reply. He shuffled in his seat and mumbled something in Italian. The nekotama and the siren both looked at each other, a little concerned. Before they could ask, Antonio walked through the door, clutching a very bloody handkerchief to his nose. He smiled at his friends and saw Lovino, who was looking away and very red in the face. Antonio knelt beside him and muttered something. But the when the nymph didn't reply, Antonio sighed and walked to his desk and sat down.

"What 'appened, _mon ami_?" Francis asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Long story, but I woke up Lovi before break finished, and by accident—"

"Lovino!" the nymph corrected.

"—and Lovino woke up startled and punched me, thinking I was a stranger. And a pretty good punch, he gave me too!" the Spaniard said, impressed.

Lovino cowered slightly.

"It looks really bad, Antonio," Matthew said, glancing at Antonio's wound. "You should go and see the school doctor about that."

"Oh, don't worry _amigo_. I've had worse. It'll be gone in a minute or two." Antonio said, dabbing at his nose and wincing from the pain.

Matthew sighed. "I hope Alfred doesn't come here. If he smells Antonio's blood, he's going to go mental."

"Does he not know how to control his thirst?"

"Yeah, but since he came to live with us, he never mastered it, so sometimes he can't quite get it."

"Well...I don't think he would very much like Arthur's blood."

"What?"

"Angel blood," Antonio explained. "It's very different from our blood. It's also known as ichor. Like our blood is red and full of iron, whereas angel blood is golden and has very little iron. It could damage a vampire's system, because of an angel's nutrients."

"Demon blood, however, is a black colour." said Francis. "Demon blood has too much iron in it because of the many times they'd like drink blood from mortals or other living beings."

"But not all demons like to drink blood." Antonio corrected. "Roderich doesn't drink blood. He's what we call a vegetarian."

"A vegetarian demon?" Lovino asked.

Antonio nodded, smiling at the Italian.

"Has a demon actually drunk an angel's blood before?" Matthew asked, intrigued.

"I know one." Gilbert said, joining in the conversation by sitting on Francis' desk and crossing his legs on it. "His name vas Gideon Druitt, he vas a vampire who had turned millions in to vampires. He vas practically a legend! From kids of seven years to adults of fifty, he had changed. His own little horde, zey became und zey followed his like he vas some sort of messiah. But one day, he came across an angel who had hidden his identity. He didn't even know until za second gulp of blood vent passed his lips. He vas destroyed by za blood of za angel und his own horde und zey destroyed za angel's body along viz his. Zey vere burned in an empty field. His horde vas left to fend for zem selves, but Druitt vas never forgotten."

"My god!" Matthew exclaimed.

Fritz came over to him, and rested his chin on Gilbert's chin. "Are you talking about zat Druitt again?"

"So, vat if I am? He's awesome."

Fritz tutted. "I wonder if you love him, more zan you love me."

Gilbert gaped at his lover. "_Nein_, I didn't mean it like zat. I just...nobody in history is more awesome zan you, _mein_ king."

Fritz leaned in and kissed the werewolf. Gilbert seemed to purr, which was odd for a werewolf. Francis rolled his eyes. The door opened again and a smiling Arthur and Alfred came in. Francis gaped at the couple. They were holding hands!

"You two kissed and made up, zen?" he asked them.

Arthur scowled at the siren and hid his face in the vampire's neck. Alfred laughed and rubbed the angel's back between his wings.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I thought I was never going to get this chapter done! Sorry, it took me a while. I've had so much on I've had repeated nights of headaches and it's not fun. Anyways, in the next chapter, will be Spamano, GerIta and an appearance and Hungary, Austria and a few others. **

**I hope you liked this chapter...Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Salut - hello


	7. Doctors, Nurses and VeelasOh, My!

Chapter 7: Doctors, Nurses and Veelas, Oh, My!

Lovino glowered at the teen beside him. Antonio smiled behind his bloody tissue. Lovino growled in his throat and looked away.

Once again, Lovino had hit Antonio in the face, the second time that day. It was his own fault that the Spaniard had surprised him and Lovino had reacted...rather badly. Lovino was surprised his nose wasn't broken yet. Or was it and Antonio was just hiding it somehow. Lovino had apologised but Antonio shook his apologises and asked him to come with him to the school nurse or doctor. Lovino agreed and now he was sitting beside Antonio out the school office waiting for someone to come and see him.

The door opened a girl with short blonde hair, big blue eyes...and large chest that made Lovino blush red as they jiggled came out of the office followed by a slim woman with long light brown hair. They were talking and giggling like schoolgirls.

"Well, I'll see you later, Katyusha."

"And you, Liz. I'll say hi to Sadiq for you."

"Thanks, Kat. Bye!"

The girl named Katyusha waved and bounded off like a five year old, her chest bouncing dangerously. Lovino shook his head, watching her go.

"Oh, my, you've got quite a doozy there."

Lovino and Antonio looked up at the smiling brunette.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Lovi, here just punched me by accident that's all."

"My name is Lovino, you jerk!"

"Accidentally?"

"_Si_, I kinda of scared him twice today. But it's fine, though, right?"

"Hmm, I doubt it." the woman turned around spoke into the room. "Roddy, honey, could you take a look at this? Antonio has had his nose broken." There was a heavy sigh coming from inside. The nurse turned to them. "You can come in now."

They both stood up and entered the office. It was a large room, with mountains of paperwork, filing cabinets and a medium sized desk. A man with dark hair and a hair curl that stuck up like that American bastard, Alfred's, but it was thinner and curled more at the end. He wore glasses and his eyes seemed cold and calculating. He looked up and saw Antonio. His eyes suddenly became sharp and a glint of anger came into his eyes, but vanished as soon as it came.

"Zat's a bad injury you've got zere, Antonio."

"Well, I got punched twice, Roderich. Two punches to the nose will do that to you."

Lovino couldn't help but notice a hint of bitterness and dislike in their voices. Could something have happened between this two that caused them to hate each other? Is this why Antonio hadn't wanted to visit him in the first place? Roderich stood up and walked over to Antonio. Antonio seemed to stiffen as he reached out and suddenly...

CLICK! "OW!"

Antonio hunched over clutching his noise. The nurse then gave him a clean handkerchief and dumped the bloody one in the bin. Roderich looked at Lovino, his eyes suddenly turning red and then back to their original dark colour. Lovino felt slightly intimidated by him. Roderich looked down at the shape-shifter.

"Your nose should be fine now. Please don't get punched in the face, next time. Try und use defence, if you still have it."

Antonio glared at the doctor and left the room, without a murmur of thanks. Lovino smiled at Liz and left the room.

"So, what was that all about?" Lovino asked, once he had caught up with Antonio. "What's his problem?"

"He's a demon." Antonio said, walking still. "I was raised into a Catholic family. He's dangerous to us. Elizabeta may be able to ease him but he's still a demon."

"Oh, I see. So, you two don't get along for that?"

"Si, Lovino. I don't want to be near him for more than five minutes. I'll never understand why the Academy allowed a demon in this school."

Lovino nodded and soon they went quiet as they walked to the dorm room. When they reached there, they saw two figures lying on the sofa, kissing. Lovino thought...his recognised one of them. Wait...no it wasn't one of them it was...

"Feliciano? Ludwig? What are you...?" Antonio asked.

Lovino choked and saw red. He ran forward and pulled the werewolf off his brother.

"Fratello, no!"

"You German bastard!" Lovino said, throwing the werewolf against the wall. Ludwig growled as he hit the wall and suddenly, he began to hyperventilate. There was a hurry of footsteps. Gilbert came running down with Fritz, Francis and Matthew.

"_Bruder_, calm down." Gilbert said, running forward to his brother's side.

Ludwig wasn't listening. He was glaring at Lovino, matching his anger. Lovino growled.

"Listen, you wolf twat! Leave my brother alone."

But Ludwig wasn't hearing a word. He let out a long, slow growl; Gilbert turned his brother round to face him.

"Ludwig, stop this. Don't you dare shift!"

Ludwig growled and knocked his brother back, knocking him into Fritz. They all watched in horror as Ludwig hunched over and suddenly, he became a large grey wolf, which looked to be the size of a bear. It snarled and barked at Lovino, who backed away. Antonio stepped in front of the nymph.

"Ludwig, please stop this."

Ludwig growled and took a few paces forward but was knocked to side by a large white wolf. The two grappled for a moment before the white wolf managed to pin down the grey one. They growled and snarled at each other, their fangs bore.

"Gilbert, Ludwig that's enough." Fritz commanded.

The white wolf looked round at the ghost and jumped off his brother, walking over to Fritz. Fritz reached out and rubbed in between the wolf's ears. Ludwig stood up slowly on all fours, whining. Feliciano hurried forward by the wolf and gingerly hugged him. The wolf whined and nuzzled into the nymph. Lovino snarled stormed from the room to his and Antonio's room. He could near someone following him. He burst into his room and jumped onto his bed, his back facing the door.

"Lovino? You didn't have to upset Ludwig like that. He could have seriously hurt you. If hadn't stepped in, or if Gilbert hadn't—"

"I don't care about that. I'm just...I just...Grrrr, forget it."

"Lovino, what are you talking about?" Antonio said, closing the door.

"Nothing."

"Lovi?"

"Lovino!"

"Tsk, come on, tell me why..."

"You wouldn't understand. I..."

"Try me."

Lovino looked round and glared at him. "I...I was only jealous, because my brother had fallen in love and had admitted his feelings first before I did."

There was a silence. Antonio walked up to him and knelt in front of the shy nymph.

"Y-you had feelings...f-for Ludwig."

"What? No, you _idiota_! I..._chigi_!"

"What did you mean by that, Lovino?"

"I...I wanted to admit my feelings...for you before he got a chance to admit his feelings for Ludwig. Throughout my childhood, Feliciano's always been the favourite. The number one guy. Our papa always loved him more than he loved me. And I—Mmph!"

Lovino's eyes widened as he felt Antonio's soft lips against his own. He pushed the Spaniard away.

"W-what was that for?"

Antonio laughed. "Oh, Lovi, you're so cute! I was returning your feelings, silly."

Lovino blushed red and suddenly took an interest in his feet. Antonio smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

A dark figure leaped and bounded over the wall past a sleeping Cerberus. The three heads were snoring loudly. What a dumb dog! The figure leaped down and hurried across the ground towards a small building by the Academy. Hey stopped when they reached door. It opened and the figure disappeared inside. The figure clicked their fingers and light bulb flickered on. Within the room, a large boiler sat. It looked old and worn, with a few dents on the metal casing. The figure walked forward and reached out and drew several symbols, the same shape and size in a star shape. They glowed bright blue and the boiler began to rattle and steam. It seemed to sag sadly. The symbols then disappeared and figure grinned and left the small building, happy with their work.

Knowing what would happen the next day...

**A/N: **

**I know this is short and sweet but I've got a lot on as of next week I'm going to Ireland for my holidays. So, I maybe be able to post up the next chapter next week if I manage. Lately, I've became obsessed with reading Hetalia, CountryxReader stories on Deviantart, mainly Bad Touch Trio ones. And I've had a sort of inspiration to write some Hetalia one-shot stories with moi in the stories with the BTT, either as friends or lovers, but I've been kind of holding back because I've never seen any stories like the ones I've wrote on or on Deviantart, but I managed to track down a fanfiction, where someone had put themselves into the Hetalia World, so it gave me a little hope but if it sounds interesting to you, leave me a review or PM me to let me know and I'll post them up for you to read, if I get a good respone, as I know a few of my friends, who don't have a fanfiction account will be interested in reading them.**

**For one of them, I wrote where I was their roommate, another was where I was angel (but that one isn't finished yet, so don't request that one just yet), another was where we worked in a villa, another was a nekotalia one and the last one was a Soul Eater AU kind of thing. It's practically the longest one of the ones I've wrote. Again, if you're interested let me know either review or PM. And again just to reconcile, they're not readerxcountry fanfics, they're BTT and myself. **

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll update the next chapter before I go away. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**


	8. A Bridge Over Troubled Waters

Chapter 8: A Bridge over Troubled Waters

The next morning found Francis taken ill. He had sat up in bed, feeling nauseous and desperate for water. Matthew had tried to run the tap water and the cold water from the bath, only to find an inch of water coming into the glass. He gave Francis the water, only to have the blonde crave more. When Francis soon felt a little stronger, Matthew helped his lover out of bed, get dressed and headed out of the dorms and into the form room.

Everyone was getting worried about Francis, even Arthur. Nobody had witnessed the French nymph like this before. He was always bright and bubbly but today had taken a turn for the worst. Matthew was the most worried and wouldn't leave his lover's side.

In Cookery, Francis seemed to be a little better than before. He walked slowly to class with Matthew, a little before the bell went and stood at a counter whilst Matthew brought the ingredients. Today, Matthew would cook whilst Francis measured and made sure they followed the recipe. As Matthew collected their aprons and wash cloths there was a shatter of glass and panicked shouts. The Canadian looked round to find Francis in a heap, his hair cascaded over his face. He had fainted!

"Francis!"

Matthew hurried over and knelt beside him.

"Miss Theresa, can I please escort Francis to the school doctors?"

"You may, Matthew. Off you go."

With the help of Antonio, Matthew carried Francis down to the hospital ward on the south of the school. Roderich took one look at the male nymph and escorted them, calling Elizabeta to bring over medical supplies. They laid Francis down in a private room at the end of the hospital ward.

"Fainted, has he?" Roderich asked, as he began to examine Francis.

"Yes." Matthew said, shaking."

"Tell me vhat happened from yesterday evening to vhen he collapsed."

"W-well, he was fine, we'd had lunch and went to Fortune Divination and Astronomy and then we'd gone to bed. We...stayed up a little." Matthew could suddenly feel his cheeks going warm. "Then this morning he'd woken up feeling dizzy and ill. He felt okay after a while and then in Cookery, he...he c-collapsed."

"I see." Roderich said. "Somehow his lack of his vater element as completely drained him. Nymphs will feel like zis vhen zey don't have a connection or contact viz zeir element. Antonio, go to ze headmaster und tell him of ze situation, make sure he checks ze vater boiler."

Antonio nodded, gave his best friend one glance of sympathy before leaving. Matthew watched him go, before turning back round to look at the demon.

"Is Francis going to be okay?"

"He's fine now. But if ve don't get him some vater soon...vell, he'll..."

Matthew gasped.

"It's all right, sweetie." Elizabeta said, hurrying up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "A nymph can last up to a week without zeir element. So, at least we have some time to find a way to get Francis back into shape."

"Okay, thank you so much."

* * *

At break time, everyone had gone to visit Francis. During the last couple of lessons, Roderich and Elizabeta had moved the siren into a huge bath and filled it with at least four inches of water, which was the most that they could get. After that it was no good, the water had just simply vanished. Roderich had told them that the water boiler had been cursed and the symbol, which had been engraved into the steel, had caused the water to slowly vanish and there would be any water left. With Francis being the only water nymph in the school, it was easy to split the rations of medicines that he needed to keep him stable. Roderich had said with Francis being a half nymph, he would have more of a chance to survive than what a fully fledged water nymph would. Matthew was grateful for the work and supported that was being given to him and Francis. He had never felt more wanted when he had arrived at the Academy.

Before he came here, he had felt lonely with a few friends for comfort but with him being a nekotama it had been difficult and soon he wasn't allowed to see his friends. They had forgotten about him and he had become even lonelier. He soon had Alfred for comfort when he had come to live with them for several years. It had been nice for him and soon Alfred had been reunited with his family before they had gone off to find a place to stay away from the Hunters. Now, when he had met Francis, he had felt wanted and loved, like his family did. Francis had given him a chance; he had seen and remembered him. Matthew didn't want his lover to gone when he had just got to know him. He didn't want to be alone again with his cousin to comfort him.

Matthew was sitting by the bath tub and watched as Francis lay calmly in the water, steadily breathing. His siren form had taken affect by the water and his legs had solidified into a beautiful golden tail. It splashed limply in the water. The doors opened and Frederick, Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano entered.

"How is he?" Gilbert asked, walking over to Francis.

"He's stable now. But he's been semi-conscious for several hours. He hasn't woken fully up yet."

"Vhat signs of life is he showing?" asked Fritz.

"Just his steady breathing and his tail moving."

Gilbert sighed. "Vhat caused zis again?" he asked, looking round.

"Someone cast a heat symbol onto the boiler and it condensed the entire water supply." Arthur explained, miserably. "We're a school without water. No watery drinks, no baths nor showers nothing watery. They've used the last of the water to keep Francis alive. They might have to raid the kitchen freezers to melt the ice."

"_Mein Gott_." Gilbert breathed. Fritz looked down at the French nymph and soon embraced the werewolf lovingly.

The room suddenly went quiet again, the occasional splashes of water from Francis' tail and the echoing footsteps from outside. After almost ten minutes of painful silence, the door opened and Elizabeta entered carrying a bowl of water. She walked over to Francis and poured the water in. Francis shivered and then lay perfectly still, his tail moving again.

"Francis, can you hear me?" Matthew asked, taking hold of the blonde's hand and squeezing it gently.

Francis' head turned slightly and his eyelids flickered to reveal his dazzling blue eyes. A slow grin spread across the siren's face. "Mon Mathieu, you are such a sight to behold."

Matthew smiled. "_Merci_, Francis. I'm glad you're—"

The Frenchman began to giggle. "_M-mon cher_, hehehe~, you 'ave kitty ears, zey look so cute on you."

"_M-merci_. Francis, you've always known I was a nekotama. Everyone in this room knows that."

Francis giggled again and looked down at himself. "I 'ave a tail! Am I, what zey call, a mermaid?"

"Well, you're a siren, a close cousin to the mermaid. Francis—"

"Matthew, dear, don't bother trying to convince him. He's become delusional."

"Wha—what? That can't be."

"It's true." Fritz said. "I've been zrough delusions _und_ hallucinations zat even a small child should be allowed to see."

"You have?" Alfred asked.

Fritz nodded. "It vas vhen my closest friend, Von Katte vas killed by father's orders. I vent zhrough zree whole days of going insane. Ze zings I saw, zings I heard. Nobody gave me comfort. My sister _und_ mother vanted to but my father vouldn't allow it." the former king winced as though he was remembering the experience. "It's not a pleasant zing to go zrough; nobody should be allowed to experience it. No one."

Gilbert looked up at the ghost and pulled him tighter into an embrace.

"Matthew, _mon cheri, je t'aime_!" Francis cooed, stroking his lover's hair and then scratching behind Matthew's blonde ears making him purr.

"F-Francis...please."

Francis did and he giggled quietly to himself but closing his eyes and then became unconscious.

"Francis?"

"He's unconscious, Matthew. You'll have to wait until he wakes up again." Elizabeta sighed. "I'll come back and check on him later."

Matthew nodded, still staring at his lover.

* * *

When night time came, Matthew was still in the hospital and staying with Francis. He hadn't woken up at all since the last time and the poor Canadian had been getting worried. Up in the dorms, Gilbert was lying in bed with Fritz, staring at the ceiling as the ghost slept. Yes, he maybe be dead even supernatural beings like ghosts needed to sleep. Fritz was more of a ghost since the king of the Underworld had given him the opportunity to teach at the Academy and he had been given a chance to live again in the world as half a ghost and half human. Gilbert looked down at the old king and smiled softly.

He had loved Fritz for a long time and he could easily remember the first time they had fallen for each other. He had been so kind to Gilbert and treated him equally like everyone else and Fritz had often spoken to him when he was acting like the bad boy of the school with Antonio and Francis. Soon the polite chats became private flute lessons, and the private flute lessons became...more. It was your typical forbidden fruit romance between teacher and student.

The Prussian leaned in against the teacher's chest and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your zoughts, _schatzi_."

Gilbert looked up at his lover and smiled. "Just zinking about when we first got together, that's all...und..."

"_Und_ vhat, _liebe_?"

The albino closed his eyes as Fritz ran a pale hand across his silvery hair. "_Und_ Franny. Along viz Mattie."

"I know, _liebe_. But I can't help but zink vhy Francis _und_ ze vater element."

"If only ve knew." Gilbert sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Chapter 8 is here, folks! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long with this story. I've been on holiday in Ireland so I didn't get a chance to update this chapter sooner. Then I had other things going on and on Wednesday I was at a Robbie Williams concert with Olly Murs – it was amazing! Anyways, enough about me. France fans please don't fret...much. More about this little side story will come up sooner. BTW, this past week I've been a PrussiaxFritz mood and it's great~ hahaha! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up sooner and quicker than this one took. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P **

**Xxxxx**

**Translations: **

Mein Gott – my god

Je t'aime – I love you

Schatzi – treasure/sweetheart

Liebe – love


	9. Stripped Down

Chapter Nine: Stripped Down

**Warning: Slight torture and fighting scenes! Read at own risk! Enjoy...?**

* * *

Four days later, Francis' condition had worsened by the minute. The siren had not woken up from his 'coma' and the water supply that Roderich and Elizabeta had saved for Francis from melting ice was running low and Francis wasn't coming around. The symbol that had caused this chaos had not vanished from the boiler. The principal had tried everything he knew along with Arthur and Katyusha (the Veela), but nothing seemed to budge the symbol. As long as it was there Francis would weaken and then the siren would be nothing but helpless.

The siren had gotten thinner; his long blonde hair was matted and dishevelled. His eyes had begun to darken and his siren tail had moved less and less. It was starting to lose its beautiful colour and began to darken and the scales were cracked and chipped in places. Matthew still had not left his lover's side. He wanted to stay with him in case he woke for a brief period or he had gotten better. Roderich and Elizabeta hadn't minded one bit. They understood being married to each other and made sure that Matthew was fed, watered and had plenty of sleep. Gilbert, Fritz, Antonio, Lovino, Alfred and the rest had often visited Matthew and Francis and told them of anything of importance.

On the weekend when nearly half the school had gone away for the period, something happened.

Alfred sat down with Feli and Arthur, who were talking amicably to Ludwig and Gilbert. He began to butter his toast and handed a slice to his angel boyfriend, who took with a murmur of thanks. He was about to take a bite of his toast when suddenly a window of the hall smashed and a dark figure followed, landing cat like on a table. There were sounds of screams and other panic going on in the school. Suddenly more windows were smashed and pale figures dressed in black climbed through the windows like insects. One of them leaped up with such speed and agility that he matched with Alfred and dove for a girl who was a dryad. She began to scream and coward in fear as the figure hurtled towards her. Alfred bounded up to meet with the figure. Alfred kicked out sending the pale man face first into the wall. Two more came towards him, in which he swung a table and sent into smashing into them, more of these damned creatures came after him. A golden light flew past Alfred and it sent the creatures screaming and they fell to the ground, their bones cracking against the ground. Alfred looked around to see Arthur with his wand out sending spells which ricocheted off the creatures and send them back. Ludwig had transformed into his werewolf form and was bounding up on to the tables and tearing the limbs of the creatures. Gilbert was pulling some bone crushing punches and kicks. He even jumped up to meet one of the creatures and tore its head off. The dismembered body fell and collapsed onto a table.

Alfred turned to the others that weren't fighting. "Feli, get the others out of here. Get Antonio, Fritz and any others that want to fight in here. We need to get these punks out of here."

"_Si_, Alfred." And with that the Italian nymph dragged a crowd of people with him and disappeared.

Alfred turned around just as a pale creature came slamming into him. They flew against the far wall and fists were soon thrown. Alfred grasped at the neck of the creature and dug his nails into the flesh, his vampire side taking over him. He soon realised that these creatures were just like him, a fully fledged vampire. They all were. Their speed and elegant moves were just the key points of being one. Alfred used his free hand to grapple at the creatures head. He twisted and the vampire's neck cracked like ice and Alfred flung the head away and kicked out, making the body fly out of the window. Alfred leaped back up and saw two or three vampires making a leap for Gilbert, who was busy fighting another two.

"Gilbert, look out!"

Gilbert kicked out and turned and was soon bowled over by the vampires. Alfred ran over to help his friend out but then suddenly three guns shot went off, making the three vampires jolted back and fall to the ground. Alfred looked up and saw Fritz standing there with an 18th century rifle in his hands, smoking coiling from the end. He did not look pleased. Antonio leaped from his side and suddenly, he transformed into a fireball that morphed into the form of a phoenix. The fiery bird swooped down and dove into throng of vampires.

"Frederick!" Gilbert shouted, running to his lover.

Fritz spun round and saw a vampire leaping towards him, but he didn't make it Gilbert and beaten him to it, whilst changing into the snowy white wolf and knocked into the vampire. The bear sized wolf began snarling and snapping, viciously tearing off the vampire's limbs and sent them cascading across the floor. Fritz reloaded his rifle and took aim of two more vampires who were crawling through the window to join the fight. He fired at them and reloaded again. Lars and Sadiq entered and soon joined in. Alfred noticed one figure that had leaped through first, standing on the other side of room, watching the fight. Alfred couldn't tell if he was a fellow vampire. But he could certainly tell that he was the one who had orchestrated this ambush.

There was a yell and Alfred looked around to Arthur being knocked to the ground by a red headed vampire and was being tied up.

"Artie!" Alfred called, running over to the angel.

The vampire looked up and snarled. He tossed Arthur over his shoulder, jumped up on to a table and swung out kick into Alfred's face. Alfred flinched and his glasses went flying. He crashed into a cluster of chairs and knocked his head against something solid. The last things he heard were demonic shrieks, gun shots, snarls and howls and his name being called out. Then the world went black.

* * *

In a room that was far, far away, a pair of emerald green eyes slowly opened and closed again. A murmur of what sounded like a groan escaped his lips. Arthur lay on a cold stony bed. His surroundings were dark and he could hardly see a thing. His vision was blurry and he felt a sort of limbo between reality and sleep. He blinked a few times and looked around more carefully. He soon realised that he was lying on his stomach. His arms out from his body and his legs were spread out a little. He tried to sit up but he found his legs and arms pinned down. He looked at his wrists to find a metallic cuff, screwed down into the stony bed. His wings fluttered uselessly.

"It's no good." said a voice. "You're trapped here."

Arthur looked around as best he could and could only see shadows. The voice spoke again.

"You should know better than that, Arthur Kirkland, than to give up so easily."

Arthur recognised that voice! He hadn't heard that voice in so long.

"Vladimir?" Arthur said. His voice was hoarse. He needed water.

"How did you guess?" the vampire asked stepping out of the shadows and standing in Arthur's line of vision. A light flickered on behind him and it nearly blinded Arthur's vision. He blinked a few times and soon is vision cleared of the smirking, vile vampire that he had known for so long. His dirty blonde hair and his piercing red eye like Gilbert's but were sparked with emptiness and hatred.

"You-you did this?"

"Of course, I did." Vladimir said a little chuckle in his voice. He looked over at someone, who was standing behind Arthur and beckoned them over. Arthur could hear footsteps growing closer to him. Before he could look round, he let a blood curdling scream. Someone had attached something sharp to his wings and he could feel his ichor running down his wings and onto his back. Arthur tried his best to look up and saw his beautiful wings had been forcibly attached by two rusty chains and his wings were held limply in the air.

He looked back at Vladimir. "What's going on, Vladimir? Why are you doing this?"

"Reasons of which you, my dear friend, would not understand."

"Vladimir, don't be so stupid, why go against the school? Why take the water away from the school to make Francis die, slowly? That school did so much for you. You learned a great deal! You were respected."

Vladimir glared down at the angel. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

Arthur shifted in his position a little to make himself more comfortable, making the chains rattle above him. "Vladimir, please let me go. My friends will find me sooner or later. So, you might as well just let me go."

"I don't think so, Kirkland." Vladimir sneered. He bent down so that his face was inches from the angel's. "I'm not finished with you yet." He looked up and nodded his head. Arthur looked around and saw another vampire, in black, pulling at a lever and soon a scream ripped itself from Arthur's lips. His wings were being pulled tightly from his body. Arthur writhed in the air as the chains pulled against him.

Arthur whimpered as the pain soon subsided and he lay back down on the stone. He panted, as the pain in his wings throbbed. Arthur felt as though he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and die there.

"Please..." Arthur whimpered. "Please, Vladimir, don't...do this."

"Oh, but I will, Arthur. Believe me I will." He nodded again and the pain came back to him, making him cry out. Anybody outside this place would have heard him. Mortals would have heard him for miles. Where was Alfred? Where was he? He should have been here, sooner. How long would it take for him to reach Arthur? Or did Alfred not love him anymore? Arthur let out a scream as one of his wings, at the base, start to tear at his skin. He could feel his hot blood running down his back his left wing, was torn a little more.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" He yelled. "ARGGGHHHHHH, STOP THIS!"

"Oh no, Arthur, I don't think so." Vladimir sneered. "I want to cause you as much pain as I did when I was at the damned school of yours. You and your friends will suffer...one by one." And the Romanian leaned down and whispered in his ear as the pain lessened. "And Alfred is next."

Arthur's eyes widened and pain hit him again. Arthur writhed again and he felt his right wing being torn from his back more than what his left wing had. His screams become more louder, and was in more pain than anything else.

"Leave him alone!" Arthur yelled. "Please, Vladimir. Stop. I'm begging you!"

But there was no reply. There was a slam of a door and the pain in his back built up until it was white hot and blood was running through his clothes and on to the stone. And soon there was more tearing and soon darkness closed around his eyes and the angel lost consciousness...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter 9! Yeah! Okay, I'm so so so sorry to all of you Iggy-fans that are reading at this. But trust me I was crying when I wrote and kicking myself until I finished the scene. Also, I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes. So I apologize greatly again. For those of who are reading this and my current series 'Don't Talk To Strangers', I am writing the next chapter for that at this moment in time, I've had just a big brainwave for this yesterday when I was halfway through writing this. So I jotted down some ideas and I've also had to make some plot twists for the series. It was so awesome! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P **

**Xxx**


	10. Breaking In

Chapter 10: Breaking In

When Alfred woke up, he saw only a white ceiling with a flickered light. His head pounded with ache. His body felt surprisingly heavy for some reason. He sat up slowly and looked round. He was sitting in a private ward like the one that France was in but this one was bigger and comprised with two beds.

And he was alone, no sobbing Arthur by his side. Wait...Arthur? Suddenly, something clicked in Alfred's mind. The fight, the ambush, Arthur had been kidnapped and Alfred hadn't been there to save him. He had been knocked out in fight. That never happened to vampires! Did it?

Alfred slowly walked out of the room to find Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano and Roderich waiting. Roderich was writing notes. They all looked up as Alfred came into the corridor.

"_Amigo_, you're all right!"

Yeah. I'm just a little light-headed but I'll be fine. Where's Gilbert?"

Roderich finished his notes and closed his book with a snap.

"He vas slightly injured in ze fight. A vampire vent after him in ze struggle und nearly broke Gilbert's leg, Fritz shot ze creature down before ze infernal beast could do anymore harm. Ludwig und Fritz are viz him, zey und I vill keep you informed on how he is."

"Will he be all right?"

"Hopefully." And the demon walked away to a small office. Alfred looked around at the small congregation.

"So, what's the plan, guys? We have to get Arthur back!"

"We know _amigo,_ but we have to know what we are facing." Antonio said.

"We already know what we're facing!" Alfred snarled. "We're up against a horde of vampires and in case you have fully figured it out: I, too, am one!"

"Alfred, calm down." Lovino growled.

"No, I won't calm down. How would you feel, Lovino, if Antonio was taken from you like that? Would you possibly do—"

"Alfred," Antonio cut in. "_por favour_, don't argue! The last thing we want is to start a fight amongst ourselves. It's probably want they want. We can let them win."

"Antonio's right, Alfred, we have to stay strong and defeat them before they do." Feliciano said.

The shape-shifter and nymph had a point. They couldn't fight. They had to save Arthur, stop the vampire horde, save the school and Francis and get back to their normal school days.

"Where is Gilbert's room? Did Roderich say?"

"_Si_, he did." Antonio said, standing up from his seat.

The four of them hurried down the corridor until they came to Gilbert's room. A massive white wolf was laying on top a huge bed. Fritz sat beside the wolf stroking his beautiful snowy coat. Ludwig was on a chair, looking pale and worried. The wolf's head perked up at the sight of them and barked. Fritz and Ludwig turned to them.

"Alfred, how are you feeling?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm fine. But we shouldn't talk about that. We have to go and save Arthur before it's too late."

"I zought you vould say zat, Alfred," Fritz said. "But ve have to be careful about vhere ve tread...und how. Zis is ze first time you vill be fighting a var. I have fought several times, und I didn't vant to be a part of it. If _she_ had done vhat I asked..."

Gilbert whined, still in his wolf form, and nuzzled the ghost's head, soothing his nerves. Alfred stepped forward.

"I know you're not keen of fighting, Fritz. But maybe it's the only way, that's what they want to test us to see how we work and...I want Arthur back."

Fritz looked at the vampire and then at Gilbert who was gazing at him, with a pleading look. The old king sighed. "Very vell zen, vhat do you propose we do?"

* * *

Finding the castle had been easy, with Alfred, Ludwig and Gilbert tracking the scent of Arthur's blood and the vampire's scent; it was easy finding the huge castle that was at least several miles from the school. Fritz stood with Gilbert who had reverted back to his human, was looking at the fortress that surrounding the wall.

"Too easy." Fritz said, shaking his head.

"What? What's too easy?" Feliciano asked, coming up to take a look for himself. "There's no one around."

"Exactly," Gilbert said. "Zat's vhy it's too easy. I take it like zey like surprises."

"Gilbert," Fritz commanded. "Ludwig, scout around ze perimeter for any triggers zat vill set off vhen ve cross. Go!"

Ludwig nodded and ran off. Gilbert stayed, Fritz looked at him.

"Gil, please go, now."

Gilbert nodded shakily. He leaned in and kissed his lover hard on the lips, before running off to join his brother. Fritz watched him go and then looked up at the walls.

"Ve'll have to find a way to get in, as soon as zey're done finding anyzing." The ghost king mused.

Alfred could see his blue eyes scanning the stone barriers, inch by inch. Alfred could see Lovino and Feliciano huddling by Antonio. His fire element was keeping them warm. It was starting to get a little chilly. But Alfred was used to the cold, it seemed as though Fritz was too. A howl suddenly went off startling them all, followed by another one. Fritz hurried off towards the howls. Alfred and the others followed. Gilbert and Ludwig in their wolf forms were barking and snarling at a green and red symbol that was pulsating the same coloured glow. They all stared at it. Fritz stepped forward, Gilbert following him.

"Is zis ze alarm?" Fritz asked. Gilbert barked in reply. "Very vell, does anybody know—"

This question was stopped when he saw Feliciano and Lovino stepped towards the symbol. The pulsating light slowly began to dim, with every step they took. They both held out their hands and the light went out like a light bulb. The symbols curled and died away like an apple rotting. Alfred grinned.

"Nice one, you two!"

"Of course," Antonio exclaimed, gazing at the Italian nymphs. "Your nymph blood repels symbolic power."

"_Cosa_? _Davvero_?" Lovino asked, incredulously.

Antonio nodded, grinning at his boyfriend.

"But what about the one at the school," Feliciano asked. "Do you think we could get rid of it?"

"I don't zink so." Fritz said. "Ve've had a few nymphs like your selves zat tried but nozing vould ork. Zis symbol you destroyed vasn't magically advanced as zat vater symbol vas."

Feliciano frowned; Ludwig trotted over to Feliciano and nuzzled his side, comforting him.

"Ve have to get moving." The ghost king said. "Ve must get over ze vall as zere doesn't seem to be a vay to get zrough. So, let's go over."

They all edged over. Ludwig and Gilbert morphed back into their human forms. Alfred bended his knees into a stance, bounded over the wall and landed crouched like a cat, on other side. Antonio in his phoenix formed soon spiralled over and soon changed back in to his human form. Fritz passed through the wall with ease. Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino and Gilbert soon climbed over with vines. The Vargas brothers must have created vines to climb over. The four landed on the ground safely.

"Right," Gilbert said. "Let's get inside and save Arthur."

* * *

At the Academy, in the hospital ward, Matthew was still sitting by the bath tub that Francis was in. Since the first time he had woken up and then fallen back in his long state of unconsciousness, he still hadn't woken up. Matthew had stayed by his side as usual. Praying, hoping that he would wake up and be usual self again. Could he not ask for more?

Matthew watched as the siren's tail fluttered weakly and his scales were turning from a shimmering blue to a dull gray. Several scales had fallen off into the water and floated like dead leaves. Matthew knew there would be no point in saving them they would die away. Matthew leaned down and planted a kiss on Francis' head.

Suddenly, his eyes began to flicker. The eye lids soon slowly opened and violet met sky blue. Matthew smiled.

"Francis...Thank goodness."

"Mathieu..." Francis croaked. He slowly reached up; the water droplets falling onto the Canadian's skin and clothes. "'Ow are you?"

"All the better to see you awake."

"_Quoi_?"

"Oh, you probably don't remember. You've been out for a quite some time, nearly a week, in fact. You woke up but you were slightly hallucinating. But I can see you're fine now."

"Oh, _fantastique_!" the French siren groaned. "Gilbert is never going to let me live zat one down."

"I don't think he'll use that as an excuse to make fun, Francis."

Francis whimpered, shifting in the water to get comfortable. "I doubt zat, _mon cher_."

"And do you feel now that you've woken up?"

"I feel 'orrible. What caused me to be like zis?"

"A powerful water symbol; nobody can get rid of it. Apparently, a vampire horde broke into the school earlier and ambushed everyone. They took Arthur."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"_Mon dieu_." Francis moaned. "I miss out on every zing."

Matthew laughed. "Maybe it was a good thing. It was slightly too much for me to take in."

Francis smiled sadly. "And what about you, l'amour, vhat 'ave you been doing?"

"Just...staying by your side in case you woke up, I can't fight when somebody I know is in danger. It's just who I am. I have this urge to stay with them."

"It maybe your nekotama instincts, not all nekotamas are like zat, you must 'ave some parentally instincts inside you zat make you zis way."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is. It wouldn't be fair if I woke up...and my love wasn't by side. I would be all alone."

Matthew smiled. He leaned down and nuzzled his head against the Frenchman's. "Well, I'm here now, so be glad."

"Glad is not ze word, _mon cheri_. I zink it could be overjoyed."

Matthew grinned. He was finally happy that his love was awake and...Slightly back to his normal self.

* * *

Alfred burst through the door and looked around. The small group had divided themselves into pairs, Alfred being alone, and then hurried off to different areas of the castle to find where Arthur was being held. Alfred let his vampire skills take over. Arthur's scent was trailing across the floor. It seemed as though, the vampire horde had carried Arthur all over the castle to confuse him. They had really planned ahead. But there was something else. Something that was of Arthur had was strong, a scent that was powerful that he was able to find the right room. It had been faint when he had started but when he had gotten closer to this room, it had been strong and it...was off. Very off.

Alfred soon caught sight of a dark shape.

"Arthur?" No sound came from the shape. Alfred looked around and found a torch. He fished around in his pockets and took out a lighter. He lit the torch and looked over...and a horrible sight met his eyes.

His knees gave away and they hit the floor. Arthur was lying on a stone tablet, his ankles and wrists cuffed to the tablet and his wings...were no longer on his back. Arthur was covered in his own golden blood and two seven inch long gashes were etched on his back. His wings were lying on the floor, they were black and dead looking, a few feathers were scattered along the floor. No wonder Arthur's scent seemed off!

Alfred felt as though he was going to be sick, the smell of Arthur's blood was making him ill, hunger boiled in his stomach. He resisted the temptation like he had been taught. He crawled to a corner and took a few deep breaths, trying not to look at his boyfriend. When he was calm and no longer feeling sick, he stood shakily to his feet and walked slowly to the angel.

"Arthur..." Alfred said, softly. "Arthur...please...please wake up."

The angel didn't flinch nor wake. Alfred sat down beside him. "Arthur...can you hear me? Arthur, please."

The angel still didn't wake up. He lay limply on the stone, as though he was lifeless. No! Alfred couldn't think like that. Arthur was still alive, he had to be. Alfred gripped the cuffs and tried to pull them away but they were too strong for him. He brushed away Arthur's hair and felt something against his fingers. Movement! Alfred felt at the spot he had brushed against and felt a pulse, it was slightly faint but still functioning. Arthur was alive!

He could hear footsteps growing closer and the door flung open as Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Fritz and Gilbert came into the room. They all looked at the sight before them. Tears came into the eyes of Feliciano and he sobbed into Ludwig's chest. Ludwig held the nymph close.

"Alfred..." Antonio spoke up. "He's not..."

"He's awake, his pulse is a bit faint but he's alive."

"Zank God." Gilbert muttered.

"Ludwig," Alfred said. He stepped away from the bed. "Pull these damned cuffs off him and let's get out of here."

Ludwig nodded and moved Feliciano out of the way, gently, and he and Gilbert moved to the tablet and with a few pulls and a bit of force, the cuffs came away and Arthur was free. Alfred moved to his side and lifted the angel into his arms, not caring that he was now covered in Arthur's blood.

They all walked out of the room and headed quietly down the steps until they came face to face with a horde of vampires who were snarling and sniffing the air. They had all caught the smell of blood: Arthur's blood. Unlike Alfred, these vampires could not control their thirst for blood as they hadn't been trained to do. A few licked their lips and narrowed in for the snack that was lying in Alfred's arms. Alfred's hold on Arthur tightened and he snarled at them, his teeth began to elongate into fangs and he hissed at them to back off.

A vampire jumped into the air and leapt towards Alfred. Alfred caught on to this and threw Arthur's body to Antonio, who caught him and Alfred leapt at the vampire. They collided with a loud thud and began to tear at each other. They snarled and hissed each other and kicking out at possible moments. The movement was so fast; it was almost a blur to the others. The vampire kicked out and Alfred caught his leg and swung the creature sway from him and it collided into a stone wall. Alfred leaped back down in front of his friends.

Three vampires leapt forward, hissing and snapping their fangs at them. Gilbert and Ludwig stepped forward and changed into the two large bear sized wolves and began to growl and bark at the vampires. The horde suddenly became weary and back away a little but three vampires, who had leapt forwards, snarled at them and took another step forward. Gilbert growled at them and barked something. Ludwig barked in reply and snarled, his paws clawing against the stairwell carpet. The two ran towards the vampires and Alfred followed them. The three vampires went in and tackled the three opponents. Alfred spun around and kicked out at the vampire knocking him back into the horde like skittles.

Another vampire went after Alfred and Alfred leaped back into the air and climbed his way back up the stairs to lure the fight away from them.

"Fritz!" he called. "Grab Arthur and get yourself, Lovino and Feliciano out of here and back to the school. Don't stop for anything. Antonio, shift now!"

Alfred soon heard a shriek and saw a red and yellow glow out of the corner of his eye and saw a phoenix follow Alfred's lead as they lured the vampires away from their friends. Several or more vampires followed them, snarling. Antonio flew faster until he was in front of Alfred and dived down at vampires. Alfred looked back and saw Antonio colliding with a few vampires and the blood-thirsty creatures were ablaze. The rest of the vampires had all dodged Antonio and continued to follow Alfred. Alfred grabbed a railing and swung himself back on to stairs. Two vampires didn't expect this and smack into the wall and fell down the way they came. They collided into their fellows and they fell faster and faster and Alfred could see Antonio flying towards them and soon the vampires were burned to ashes. Alfred leapt back down and landed on railing in front of Antonio. The phoenix nodded and they hurtled back down to rejoin Ludwig and Gilbert.

As soon as they landed, Antonio shifted back into his human form and they glanced at the werewolves. Gilbert was limping a little and Ludwig's fur was torn and a little bloodied in places. Alfred's fangs slipped back into normal teeth.

"Are you two okay?" Antonio asked.

The wolves nodded and they morphed back. Gilbert's arm was bloody and Ludwig was scarred. The four of them hurried out careful not to run into anymore vampires and headed outside into cool air. Alfred looked back at the building for moment or two and then hurried off to find Fritz and others and hoped that Arthur was waking up.

* * *

As time passed (to Alfred it seemed forever) the group outside waited for news about Arthur. Alfred had gone to visit his brother and tell him the news about what happened. Matthew was horrified by the news and told Alfred to send his love to Arthur when he woke up. Alfred understood this as Matthew was still sticking to the Frenchman's side. After all, both cousins had lover's that were going through a critical position. Alfred could believe that Arthur had lost his wings by torture. The beautiful wings that he had once possessed were still lying in that dank room covered in Arthur's blood.

The door opened and they all looked up as Roderich stepped out of the room with Elisabeth. He looked at everyone, as they waited with baited breath for news about Arthur.

"He's fine, now. He's very much shaken at ze moment. He's just got to rest for today. But don't vorry; his vings vill grow back viz in a month or two und zey vill be just like before." He then looked at Alfred. "He'd very much like to see you, Alfred. He needs you at zis point."

Alfred nodded and stood up. He walked over to the door, but before he entered, he spun around and said. "Roderich, what's the news on Francis? He's going to live, right?"

"Vell, he's avake, at last but he's veak. Hopefully, ve'll get zis mess straightened out und ze school vill be back on track...und get rid of zat symbol once und for all."

He turned and left them. Alfred watched them go and then entered the room. Alfred looked at his boyfriend, who was sat hunched on the bed, shaking a little. He couldn't hear Arthur crying. He couldn't see any tears. His torso was heavily bandaged up and he... looked like a normal human being. His white toga was ripped in places and was covered in his golden blood. Alfred closed the door softly, which made the angel look round. Arthur's green eyes were wide and he shook harder than before.

"Alfred..." he whispered. Alfred blinked at his lover and walked over to him. He sat down beside him and embraced the angel. Arthur threw himself into the embrace and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Artie." Alfred murmured. "I'm so...so sorry. I should have protected you more. I should have stopped them. I should...have gotten there sooner."

"It's not your fault, Alfred. You didn't do this to me. I was...so scared. They tortured me." Arthur whimpered.

"It's all right now, Arthur. We've got you safely back home. I'll protect you no matter what." Alfred then drew back and looked at Arthur's teary face. "I'll always be with you."

Arthur sniffed and wiped his eyes. Alfred sighed and looked at Arthur's abdomen.

"This may sound like a stupid question. But...how are you feeling, now since you've been healed?"

Arthur smiled and said. "You're right, that _was_ a stupid question. But...yes, I'm fine. A little shaky and...Sore. My back feels like I've had a hundred needles in it."

"Does it...feel weird? Not having your wings there anymore?"

"Very strange." Arthur said, shifting on the bed.

Alfred bit his lip and reached out slowly towards Arthur's back. His fingertips brushed Arthur's back against the bandages. The angel winced and bit his lip, making Alfred flinch and he backed his hand away.

"No," Arthur winced. "It's fine, just not so rough."

Alfred sighed and held the angel close.

"Have you heard anything about, Francis yet?" Arthur said against the vampire's chest.

"Yeah, he's awake and maybe he'll be back to his normal self when he gets his strength back. Once they fix this damn water system."

"You'll have to ask Vladimir that."

"Vladimir? Who's—"

"I'll tell you later. But we need to meet in Francis' room and sort out a plan to defend the school against him and his horde."

"I know. I know what they're like. I've faced them." Alfred growled. "We all did, when we saved you."

Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek. "And for that I'm grateful."

Alfred grinned. "'Cause I'm your hero, that's why."

Arthur laughed and nuzzled his face into his lover's neck. "That you are, Alfred. That you are."

Alfred just smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello peeps! *shot by Prussia* **

**I'm so so sorry, I haven't in a while it's just that til last Thursday for at least four weeks I was on a damn training course. And let's just say it really interfered with my writing and I could only post at least one chapter for one story for slightly more than a week. Anyways, Chapter 10 of this story is finally up. I hope enjoyed and happy that Arthur is finally saved and better! Also the 'she' that Fritz mentioned for those of you who don't know, Fritz is talking abou Maria Theresa, when she wouldn't give up Silesia and then it led to the Austrian Succession and all of Europe when into war. It was completely chaotic around the time. Also, I'm really really not good at writing fighting scenes so I'm sorry...again! **

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxxx**

**Translations: **

Por favour – please

Si – yes

Cosa? Davvero? – What? Really?

Fantastique – fantastic

Quoi? – what?

Mon dieu – my god


End file.
